Tout commence par un rêve
by ratatouille
Summary: -"Pourquoi tu veux continuer" ? Murmura Hermione. - "Parce que… Ca me plait…" - "Ca te plaît de tromper Ron ?"  - "Non, mais ça me plaît de coucher avec toi," répondit calmement Harry.               C'est parfois dur de refouler ses désirs... R/Hr et H/Hr
1. Preface

PREFACE

Les mains derrière la tête, allongé sur son lit, Harry fixait le plafond. Le dortoir était plongé dans la pénombre et un silence apaisant y régnait. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le vérifier, Harry était sûr qu'il était le seul dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait l'affirmer, mais il le savait. Et bien qu'avec sa nature à trop facilement s'inquiéter des absences des autres, là, il n'y manifestait aucune importance.

Soudain, il entendit un bruissement sur sa gauche. Il se redressa et vit une silhouette féminine s'avancer vers lui, ses cheveux voletant derrière sa nuque. Lentement, elle avança vers le seul mètre carré éclairé par les rayons de lunes et Harry put d'abord laisser courir son regard sur de longues et fines jambes en s'attardant quelques peu sur le porte jar telles noir et rouge que la silhouette portait. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il lui fut dévoilé le buste de la personne, la poitrine cachée par un soutien gorge et eut du mal à décrocher son regard pour voir qui se tenait devant lui.

-Hermione ? Balbutia-t-il.

La personne approcha son visage du sien et lui fit un petit sourire coquin. C'était bien Hermione. Et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui avait passé une jambe autour de lui et s'était dressé à califourchon sur son bas-ventre.

-Mais que…Essaya d'articuler Harry qui commençait à avoir du mal à déglutir.

-Chut…Chuchota Hermione en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

Le contact fut doux et tendre. Un peu surpris au début, Harry répondit vite au baiser.

Tout en s'embrassant passionnément, Harry prit conscience qu'il avait en ce moment même sur lui sa meilleure amie dans une tenue plus qu' meilleure amie. Mais en sentant la poitrine de cette dernière pressée contre son torse, cette pensée fut vite chassée de son esprit.

Tandis qu'elle lui caressait le dos, il balada ses mains sur toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre en se laissant submerger par son désir.

Hermione lui lécha sensuellement le cou, laissant tomber ses cheveux sur l'oreiller et Harry gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. D'un geste presque automatique, il pressa les fesses d'Hermione qu'il tenait dans ses mains contre son érection.

Il remonta l'une de ses mains le long du dos de la jeune fille et dégrafa son soutien gorge.

Hermione se redressa légèrement et chassa ce vêtement, laissant découvrir à Harry, une belle poitrine gonflée devant ses yeux.

Sans réfléchir, il enfouit sa tête dedans, faisant échapper un gémissement à Hermione. Elle l'enlaça et traça à l'aide de ses doigts des arabesques dans son dos. N'y tenant plus, Harry la retourna brutalement, se retrouvant dominant allongé sur elle. Il remonta sa tête jusqu'à la sienne et l'embrassa passionnément dans le cou alors qu'elle lui mordillait gentiment le lobe de l'oreille.

Ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer tellement son désir l'étouffait, Harry descendit sa main vers sa culotte qu'il attrapa et réussit à lui descendre très vite.

De son côté Hermione avait elle aussi en main le caleçon du jeune homme et avait glissé ses mains à l'intérieur tant pour lui caresser les fesses que pour le baisser. A ce contact, Harry gémit doucement.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient nus tous les deux dans ce lit, Hermione poussant des petits cris saccadé et Harry des expirations de plus en plus fortes.

Des mouvement de vas et viens de plus rapides, les cris d'Hermione de plus en plus fort, les caresses sur toute sa peau, Harry sentait l'orgasme approcher. Tandis qu'il continuait de bouger en elle et de la regarder se tordre de plaisir sous lui, des petites étoiles étaient apparues devant ses yeux et tournoyaient autour de lui… Il allait crier, il en ressentait le besoin, là, maintenant…

-Harry ! DEBOUT !

Il ne comprit pas tout de suit le sens de la phrase mais c'est quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule qu'il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup vif.

Un rêve…Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

-ENFIN ! Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! Dit la voix de Ron à ses côtés.

Harry poussa une longue plainte de frustration qui se transforma vite en grognement quand il vit la grosse tâche sur son caleçon.

-Allez lève-toi dépêche-toi ! Ordonna Ron qui enfilait un grand T-shirt.

Harry ferma quelques secondes les yeux en essayant de ne pas penser qu'il venait de faire un rêve particulièrement érotique sur Hermione, sa meilleure amie et par la même occasion la petite copine de son meilleur ami. Rêve qu'il aurait d'ailleurs bien aimé continuer.

Finalement, quand il entendit Ron le rappeler à l'ordre une nouvelle fois, il consentit à se lever. En silence, il s'habilla, prit son sac de cours et suivit Ron dans l'escalier.

Ne pas y penser…Ne pas y penser…S'ordonnait-il alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Surtout ne pas y penser…

Elle était là,… Assise à l'une des quatre grandes tables, à déjeuner, tout en lisant un gros volume… A sa vue, Harry sentit son érection grandir mais il continua de suivre Ron.

Celui-ci s'assit à côté de la jeune fille en l'embrassant rapidement et Harry prit place en face d'eux, en évitant de la regarder.

-Salut, dit Ron. Bien dormi ?

-Hum…Oui ça va…Marmonna Hermione plongée dans son livre.

-Hermione, tu sais que c'est particulièrement agaçant de te voir avec ton bouquin dès le matin ? Tu pourrais faire un effort, au moins pendant les repas…

Hermione releva la tête et jeta un regard noir à Ron qui pour une fois, ne baissa pas les yeux. Contrariée, elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec et le rangea dans son sac. En se redressant, elle croisa le regard d'Harry, qui le baissa immédiatement en rougissant violemment.

-Ca va Harry ? Demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête et se concentra sur son assiette de lard.

-Et moi tu ne me demande pas comment ça va ? Dit Ron sur un ton de reproche avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi, je vois très bien que tu es en pleine forme vu que tu m'agresses dès le matin ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Quoi ? s'époumona Ron. Je ne t'agresses pas ! Je dis simplement que c'est pas attirant de te voir cachée derrière tes précieux volumes !

Hermione resta stupéfaite quelques secondes se demandant dans quel sens elle devait interpréter les paroles du rouquin.

-Les examens approchent, il faut bien que je révise ! se défendit-elle.

-Hermione, on est qu'en début de 7ème année on a le temps !

-Humph ! Souffla-t-elle énervée.

Elle se leva d'un bond, mit son sac en bandoulière et s'éloigna, vexée.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner, ne pouvant s'empêcher de revoir la scène où elle criait de plaisir sous lui. Cette scène lui plaisait particulièrement…

-Et ben… Je sais pas ce quel a ce matin mais elle a l'air déjà bien énervée ! Commenta Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas, un peu trop perdu dans ses pensées.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aussi ? ajouta Ron en voyant le visage perdu d'Harry.

Ce qui ne va pas ? Pensa Harry intérieurement. Mais ça va très bien ! C'est juste que je viens de faire sûrement le plus beau rêve de ma vie, dans lequel ta copine Hermione y jouait un rôle très important… Ne me tue pas stp…

-Moi…se força-t-il à dire. Ca va…Juste un peu fatigué…

-Tu devrais dormir tu sais la nuit…En tout cas ce soir c'est la fête !

-hein ? Pourquoi ?

-le bal de rentrée idiot ! Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ?

-ah…Heu…si…

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse alarmante. Harry réussit à éviter Hermione le plus de fois possible, voyant qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer en sa présence.

Il sortait de son cours de divination avec Ron qui se moquait de Trelawney. Harry se contenta de sourire faiblement.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as toi aujourd'hui ? s'exclama le rouquin soudainement. T'es comme ça depuis ce matin ! T'as fait un cauchemar cette nuit ou quoi ?

Si tu savais Ron, pensa Harry amèrement. Si seulement tu savais… Tu m'écorcherais vif…

Il ne répondit pas, Ron n'insista pas. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la salle commune avec la ferme intention d'aller se poser dans les canapés avant de se préparer pour le bal.

Après avoir passé le portrait, ils eurent tout deux une vision des plus sympathique. Hermione, qu'ils s'attendait à voir travailler, était penchée le bras sous un meuble, les fesses en l'air. Ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans cette position, Harry fixa ses fesses, hypnotisé, presque la langue pendante. Si Ron ne lui avait pas donné de coup de coude suivi d'un regard noir de reproche, il se serait rué sur elle.

-Que je ne t'y reprenne plus, murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa copine. Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique Hermione ?

-Ah, vous êtes là ! Aïe ! Répondit-elle en se relevant et en se cognant la tête contre le meuble. J'essayais d'attraper ma plume.

-T'avais qu'à utiliser un sortilège, dit Ron tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec Harry sur les fauteuils.

-Heu…Oui. Mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Alors, c'était bien la divination ?

Tandis que Ron racontait à Hermione le cour, Harry repensa à ce que lui avait dit Trelawney : « l'influence de Saturne est mauvaise sur vous, mon cher ! Les astres vous donnent des visions, faîtes attention à vous ! »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce charabia ? Y avait-il un rapport avec son rêve de ce matin ? Non, bien sur, il n'y avait aucun rapport, Trelawney racontait toujours ce genre de choses idiotes. Même Hermione disait que c'était une mystificatrice. Hermione…

-Tu as l'air bien pensif Harry, commenta la jeune fille.

-Il est comme ça depuis ce matin, je sais pas ce qu'il a, dit Ron.

-Non, non, dit-il en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton dégagé. Je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout. Alors, vous êtes prêt pour le bal ? Vous y aller ensemble c'est ça ?

Les deux autres ne perçurent pas le ton amer qu'il avait employé pour la dernière phrase.

-C'était difficile de faire autrement non ? Répondit Ron d'un air contrit.

-Merci, ça fait plaisir, grogna Hermione.

-Je rigole mon amour, ricana le rouquin en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Harry détourna les yeux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait que ses deux meilleurs amis allait se câliner sous ses yeux. Ca le gênait atrocement, surtout aujourd'hui où il rêvait secrètement d'être à la place de Ron. Il sortit alors ses parchemins de son sac et se mit à travailler.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'il planchait sur son devoir de potion.

-Je reviens, dit alors Ron.

-Tu vas où ? S'alarma Harry à la pensée qu'il le laisse seul avec Hermione.

-Aux toilettes, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ron s'éloigna et disparut dans les marches qui menaient au dortoir.

Harry leva les yeux et regarda Hermione qui semblait être perdue dans ses pensées. Il en profita pour la détailler discrètement. Ses mains jouaient distraitement avec une plume. Les mêmes mains qui dans son rêve le caressait dans le dos et… Stop ! Il se donna une claque mentale.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se réveillant de ses pensées.

-Potions, répondit-il normalement. Je ne comprend rien ça m'énerve.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Heu…Oui…Si tu veux.

-Donne voir ton devoir, demanda-t-elle.

Il lui tendit sa feuille, et elle commença à la parcourir rapidement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'exclama :

-C'est facile ! Regarde, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant à genoux à côté de lui.

Elle prit une feuille vierge et traça à l'aide de sa plume un schéma.

-On va dire que c'est la pierre de lune, ok ?

Harry acquisa, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.. La brunette avait la tête penchée et ses cheveux retombaient sur la cuisse d'Harry tandis qu'elle continuait d'écrire.

Elle la releva, de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir ce qu'elle avait dessiné.

-Voilà, je suppose que tu ne te rappelle pas, mais on n'a vu il y a quelques années les propriétés de la pierre de lune et donc, normalement tu sais qu'elle a le pouvoir de…

Harry avait commencé à écouter quand des images floues lui vinrent à l'esprit.

_Il débarrassait la table basse sur laquelle ils travaillaient d'un mouvement brusque pour y allonger Hermione... _

-Et c'est grâce à ça que les Manticores peuvent…

…Il l'embrassait à en perdre l'haleine, passant la main sous son T-shirt, elle gémissait, son corps pressé contre le sien…

-Donc en fait, il te suffit de… Dis Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Dit-il en sortant brusquement de sa rêverie. Oui bien sur ! Vas-y continu !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Coupa la voix de Ron qui revenait.

-Heu…Rien. Elle m'explique les potions.

-D'ailleurs, je vais monter me préparer, il est l'heure, dit-elle en se levant. Harry, les réponses de ton devoir sont toutes dans le texte. Tu n'as qu'à recopier mon schéma et te servir de ce que je t'ai expliqué si tu bloques encore.

-Heu…Merci, répondit Harry un peu embarrassé vu qu'il n'avait pas écouté la moitié de ce qu'elle avait expliqué.

-A plus tard, dit-elle en faisant un bisou sur la jour de Ron.

-A plus tard mon cœur.

Hermione rosit un petit peu sur le surnom et disparut à son tour dans les escaliers.

-Tu y vas avec qui toi au bal ? Demanda Ron.

-Avec Luna, répondit Harry qui se sentait un peu mieux, maintenant qu'Hermione n'était plus là. Elle me l'a proposé hier, elle n'avait personne.

Ils finirent de se préparer vers 6h30. Ron avait une robe un peu plus élégante que celle du bal de 4ème année, et Harry devait avouer qu'elle lui allait plutôt bien. Lui ayant repris une robe verte simple, avait l'impression d'être invisible par rapport à son meilleur ami.

-A ton avis, elle sera comment Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

-Sûrement comme il y a 3 ans, je pense.

-Mmmm, oui avec sa petite robe bleue, dit Ron, rêveur. Mmmm, parfait…

Ils descendirent les escaliers tous les deux, les autres élèves étaient déjà sortis.

-Tu veux pas attendre Hermione avec moi ? Dit Ron nerveusement quand ils étaient arrivés dans la salle Commune.

-Heu…

-Parce que elle va encore être super jolie et je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire et…

-Quel rapport avec moi ?

-Quand elle descend, tu n'auras qu'à me souffler ce que tu penses et comme ça, j'aurais des compliments à lui faire…

-Mais…Heu…Balbutia Harry stressé à présent de devoir dire à Ron ce qu'il pensait de sa copine. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça non plus…

-Déjà plus que moi, je pense, grogna Ron.

Ils entendirent une crise de gloussements venant d'en haut et reconnurent Lavande et Parvati qui descendaient. Très jolies toutes les deux dans leurs robes rose et bleue pâle. Elles passèrent devant eux en leur souriant.

-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas mettre trop longtemps…Soupira Ron.

-Trop longtemps pour quoi ? Dit une voix en haut de l'escalier.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement tous les deux et Harry crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher et tomber par terre.

« Sublime » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit tandis qu'Hermione descendait l'escalier précautionneusement dans une grande robe bleue nuit.

-Sublime, chuchotât-t-il pour que seul Ron l'entende.

-C'est tout ? Murmura Ron sans perdre Hermione des yeux.

Mais aucun autre mots ne lui venait à l'esprit, à part peut-être « sexy » ou « plus que désirable » mais il n'était pas sur que Ron apprécierait.

-Sublime, vraiment.

-Tu…Tu es sublime ma chérie…Bafouilla Ron.

Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur les lèvres furtivement.

-Tu es très beau aussi, je trouve. Toi aussi, Harry. Le vert te va bien.

Harry baissa la tête pour éviter qu'elle ne le voit rougir.

-On y va ? Dit Ron en prenant sa petite amie par la taille.

-Je…Moi je vais retrouver Luna…

Elle n'était pas comme au bal de quatrième année. Elle était encore mieux. Il l'observait danser avec Ron du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il sirotait une Bierraubeurre avec Seamus et Luna. Celle-ci avait le regard toujours aussi fou, mais on le distinguait moins avec la coiffure en pétard qu'elle s'était faite. Ca lui allait plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

Il regarda une fois de plus ses deux meilleurs amis danser maladroitement (Ron faisait n'importe quoi). Hermione avait le teint un peu rosi et grimaçait légèrement à chaque fois que Ron lui marchait sur les pieds.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient tous en train de boire leur boisson en discutant gaiement. Hermione commençait à s'endormir contre l'épaule de Ron et celui-ci parlait joyeusement avec Harry, Luna, Dean et Seamus. Harry avait complètement oublié son rêve de la nuit dernière et c'était tant mieux.

Soudain, un morceau au rythme endiablé commença.

-oh, Ronald, s'écria Luna. Tu viens danser avec moi ?

Ron échangea un regard avec Hermione qui acquisa avec un sourire, puis se leva et suivit la blonde au centre de la piste.

-Nous aussi on y va, dirent les deux autres. Vous venez ?

-Heu… Répondit Harry un peu mal à l'aise tandis que Dean et Seamus partirent rejoindre leur cavalière.

-Tu danses avec moi Harry ? Ca me réveillera un peu, dit Hermione d'une voix ensommeillée.

Harry tourna la tête brusquement et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il allait répondre qu'il n'avait pas envie, de peur que ça lui rappelle son rêve, mais à partir du moment où il croisa son regard doré, il réalisa que c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

-D'accord, dit-il en se levant.

Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers la piste de danse.

Ils commencèrent à danser pas trop proches l'un de l'autre mais malheuresement, la musique cessa puis un air mélodieux débuta. Les autres couples qui dansaient se rapprochèrent subitement et commencèrent à danser enlacé. Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione, puis s'approcha finalement d'elle et posa les mains sur sa taille. Hermione laissa tomber sa tête contre une de ses épaules et l'enlaça. Harry allait la serrer un peu plus contre lui quand il aperçut Ron qui regagnait sa chaise en riant avec Luna.

-Je ne veux pas de problèmes avec Ron, chuchota-t-il à contre cœur.

-Quels problèmes ? Dit Hermione étonnée en relevant sa tête. Ron me fait confiance.

Un peu rassuré, Harry la rapprocha alors un peu plus de lui et ils commencèrent à danser lentement.

Il voulait plonger son nez dans ses cheveux mais il se força à garder la tête haute et à regarder en face de lui.

Il sentait la poitrine d'Hermione collée contre lui et ça commençait à le rendre fou de savoir que ses fesses n'étaient seulement qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main.

Ses doigts se crispèrent alors sur la taille d'Hermione et il releva la tête une fois de plus pour regarder la grande tapisserie aux couleurs chaleureuses accrochée au mur.

Mais il ferma les yeux aussi vite qu'il avait tourné la tête. Des flashs étaient apparus l'un après l'autre devant ses pupilles, comme un peu plus tôt, dans la salle commune.

_Hermione, nue, s'accrochait à la tapisserie tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour de la manière la plus sauvage possible…_

Ses doigts se crispèrent encore plus sur la taille de la petite brunette.

_Il lui mordillait le cou et l'entendait gémir son nom, plus fort…_

-Huuung, souffla-t-il s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione étonnée en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

-Je…Heu…Tu ne veux pas retourner t'asseoir ?

-Comme tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Soulagé, Harry la suivit pour retourner rejoindre les autres à la table. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas voulu continuer à danser car il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu se retenir de glisser ses mains sur ses fesses et la pousser violemment contre le mur le plus proche…

-Alors vous avez fini de danser ? demanda Ron qui tenait son verre à la main.

-Oui. Harry danse mieux que toi Ron, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne m'a pas marché sur les pieds…

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des grands pieds, répondit Ron en attirant sa petite amie contre lui.

C'était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Harry était sur le chemin du retour avec Dean, Ginny, Seamus, Ron et Hermione et tous étaient silencieux, désireux de se retrouver au chaud dans son lit.

Tous apparemment sauf…deux.

Harry vit Ron se pencher à l'oreille d'Hermione pour lui chuchoter quelque chose qui la fit rougir intensément. Et avant qu'elle ne réponde quoi que ce soit, Ron s'était exclamé :

-Vous nous excuserez mais on fait un petit détour…On vous rejoins.

Il prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna dans une bifurcation de couloirs sous le regard étonné des autres.

-Un détour par la Salle sur Demande oui… Dit Ginny toute souriante, une fois que les deux se soient éloignés. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils nous rejoignent…

Dean et Seamus s'esclaffèrent mais Harry ne dit rien, trop préoccupé par le fait d'avoir vu ses deux meilleurs amis partir main dans la main en gloussant dans un couloir sombre.

Ils passèrent finalement le portrait et se dirent bonne nuit avant de monter se coucher.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle l'obsédait. Elle le rendait fou. Tout le temps. Tous les jours, toutes les heures… Dès qu'il l'a voyait, il rêvait de lui faire l'amour le plus bestialement possible et même quand elle n'était pas présente, comme c'était le cas dans le moment présent, elle le poursuivait jusqu'à dans des pensées les plus torrides qui soit.

Il fallait faire quelque chose, ça ne pouvait plus durer… Ca faisait déjà 3 mois qu'il fantasmait sur sa meilleure amie jour ET nuit. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était juste une passade, les hormones d'un adolescent en manque,…etc. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de l'esprit, depuis le jour, ou plutôt la nuit où il avait fait ce fameux premier rêve sur elle. Ce rêve n'était d'ailleurs presque rien comparé à ceux qu'il faisait depuis…

Il se redressa en sueur, tendu de partout et souffla un bon coup.

Ron, son meilleur ami, le petit ami de la fille sur qui il fantasmait dormait déjà profondément dans un lit proche du sien.

Le réveil magique de Seamus indiquait 23h01.

Harry estima qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour faire une balade nocturne sous sa cape d'invisibilité, surtout qu'à partir de ce soir, ils étaient en week-end.

Il se leva, revêtit un vieux jean et un T-shirt, attrapa sa cape et sortit du dortoir à pas feutré.

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, qu'il prenne un peu l'air frais…Qu'il essaye de l'oublier le temps de sa sortie pour ensuite faire encore un rêve des plus sympathiques.

Même si ça lui brûlait les lèvres de le dire, Harry devait bien avouer qu'en dehors du fait qu'Hermione était sa meilleure amie et la copine de Ron, il adorait faire des rêves sur elle. L'imaginer nue sur lui en train de lui faire…. Oh non !

Elle était là, dans la salle commune encore plongée dans ses précieux volumes… Harry voyait ses cheveux dépasser du fauteuil et ses petites mains tourner fébrilement les pages.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, elle ne l'entendait pas. Rien que de la voir de dos comme ça lui mettait en tête déjà quelques petites scènes bien coquines… Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Il FALLAIT faire quelque chose…

-J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque dans son dos.

-Ron, je croyais que tu étais couché, répondit-elle en posant son livre et en se retournant doucement. Et puis il me semble que je t'avais dit….Ha…Harry ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne sachant apparemment pas si Harry avait vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait entendu, et si c'était le cas, si il l'avait dit pour rire ou pas.

-Tu m'obsèdes, tu me rends fou… Continua Harry qui décida de mettre de côté sa timidité. J'en peux plus, j'ai tout le temps envie de toi…

-Que…Quoi ? Dit-elle abasourdie.

-J'en peux plus, Herm. Je pense tout le temps à toi, je pense tout le temps que je te fais l'amour, tout le temps… Ca me rend fou… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

-Harry, tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? Répliqua Harry en désignant son érection grandissante à la vue de la brunette.

Celle-ci rougit et détourna les yeux.

-Rien que de te voir comme ça je… Je… Et c'est pire la nuit. Il faut que tu m'aides…

-Que je…Que quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Dit-elle un peu apeurée.

-L'histoire c'est que ça fait depuis le début de l'année que je fantasme sur toi, Hermione. Je te raconte pas les rêves que je fais et les images qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je te regarde… Je peux pas m'en empêcher… je te l'ai dit, tu m'obsèdes…

-Mais…Répondit-elle doucement. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Mais parce que j'en peux plus. Chaque matin je culpabilise en me réveillant parce que je vois Ron tout souriant à côté de moi, alors qu'il ne sait même pas, que moi, son meilleur ami, je ne pense qu'à faire l'amour à sa petite amie.

Hermione recula d'un pas, un peu rouge.

-En plus ça me rend malade de fantasmer sur ma meilleure amie tous…

-Ca devrait te passer…coupa Hermione en murmurant si bas qu'Harry n'entendit presque rien.

-Hein ?

-Je dis que ça devrait te passer, répondit-elle pas très fort, rouge pivoine.

-Ah oui tu crois ? Répliqua Harry. C'est ce que je m'étais dit aussi au début, quand j'ai commencé à rêver de toi… Sauf que ça fait déjà plus de trois mois que ça dure !

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Dit timidement Hermione. Je ne fais pourtant rien de spécial pour que tu…enfin que tu…heu…

-Justement, c'est bien ça le problème ! Tu ne fais rien du tout ! C'est le simple fait de te voir… De te parler…Et encore… Tu n'es pas avec moi tout le temps…

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Elle semblait complètement perdue et Harry se rendit compte à quel point il était plus grand qu'elle.

-Tu veux que je te dise ?

-Heu…

Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur et la fixa dans les yeux.

-Couche avec moi.

Hermione n'aurait pas eu de réactions plus différentes si on lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer ses ASPICS à la fin de l'année.

-QUOI ? Mais ça va pas !

-Calme-toi s'il te plait, supplia Harry en lui prenant le bras – qu'elle dégagea aussitôt – Je sais que je n'ai pas à te demander ça mais… Comprends moi…Ca me calmerais…

-Non mais tu…tu…tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ?

-Oui, je ne le regrette pas. S'il te plait Hermione, fais ça pour moi…Pour notre amitié…

-Je ne suis pas une…une…gourgandine !

Harry eut un petit rire.

-Bien sur que non. Et jamais je n'oserais le penser.

-Alors ne me demande pas ça ! Je…Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

-Hermione… Je ne te prendrais jamais pour une gourgandine… Mais… Essaye de comprendre…

Un petit bruit derrière eux les fit sursauter et Hermione eut un regard apeuré vers le dortoir des garçons.

Ce n'était que Pattenrond. Hermione soupira de soulagement tandis que Harry lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers le portrait.

-Viens, on va discuter ailleurs.

-Sûrement pas ! Protesta Hermione en essayant de sa dégager. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça !

-Hermione, tu tiens vraiment à ce que Ron se réveille et qu'il m'entende raconter tout ça ?

-Je ne veux plus en parler, la discussion est close !

-Sûrement pas ! Répliqua Harry. Je ne te demande rien apart m'écouter pour l'instant alors suis-moi !

A contre cœur Hermione le suivit et Harry les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité.

Même si le but premier était de ne pas être aperçu par Rusard, Harry se rapprocha le plus possible de la jeune fille.

-Ho ! Souffla-t-elle agacée.

-C'est pour pas qu'on voit mes jambes, répondit innocemment Harry.

-Humph ! Grogna-t-elle un peu frustrée.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs, Harry avait du mal à retenir ses mains d'aller se placer sur les fesses de son amie. Il la sentait se crisper légèrement quand il l'effleurait ou quand il lui soufflait dans le cou (volontairement ou pas).

-Bon, on va où ? Dit-elle après quelques minutes de marches.

Il était difficile de reconnaître où ils étaient vu l'obscurité totale mais Harry connaissant à présent les moindres recoins du château savait exactement où ils se trouvaient.

Il enleva la cape et marcha en faisant quelques allers-retours devant un tableau.

Un endroit pour discuter…Un endroit agréable pour discuter… Un endroit agréable pour discuter…

Malheureusement, même si il se forçait à se concentrer sur ses mots, son esprit pensait déjà à tout autre chose. Aussi bien quand il ouvrit la porte qui venait d'apparaître, il la referma dans la seconde qui suivit.

Sachant très bien qu'Hermione n'apprécierait pas de se retrouver dans une pièce remplie de tout un tas de trucs sexuel, il recommença ses allers-retours.

-Bon ! Dit Hermione pas très patiente.

-Deux secondes, j'attends la porte !

Un endroit pour discuter…Un endroit agréable pour discuter… Un endroit agréable pour discuter…Un endroit agréable pour lui faire tout ce dont j'ai envie… Un endroit chaleureux pour la…NON !

Trop tard, la porte était de nouveau apparût. Il l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à la refermer mais Hermione le poussa derrière pour qu'il rentre.

-Allez ! Rentre ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ici !

A contre cœur Harry rentra dans la pièce chaleureuse.

Un grand feu crépitait dans une cheminée, devant laquelle se trouvait un grand tapis en peau de bête, un grand lit aux couvertures aux apparences moelleuses et confortables, ainsi que de nombreux coussins. Des tableaux érotiques étaient accrochés aux murs.

La pièce dans laquelle se réunissaient les membres de l'A.D ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

-Hum…Dit Hermione en haussant un sourcil à la vue des tableaux et du lit.

-heu…oui…Désolé je ne voulais…

-Tant pis, coupa Hermione. Alors tu as dit que tu voulais parler. Va-y je t'écoutes.

-Pourquoi t'es énervé là au juste ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne suis pas énervée Harry, je suis frustrée.

-Ah…Bon tu as réfléchis ?

-Réfléchis à quoi ? dit Hermione froidement.

-A ce que je t'ai proposé tout à l'heure.

Harry crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler.

-Mais…Mais…Tu te prends pour qui Harry ? Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais ! Je suis avec Ron ! Je ne suis pas à tes services ! Je…Je… Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi…

-Hermione je sais ! Je sais que tu es avec Ron ! Je sais que tu n'es pas à mes services ! Mais… Je te l'ai dit…Comprend moi… J'en peux plus… Ca ne passeras pas je le sais ! Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller encore chaque matin et de dire à Ron : Salut Ron, bien dormi ? Moi oui, j'ai rêvé que je prenais ta copine par derrière cette nuit !

Pour la deuxième fois, Hermione s'étrangla, choquée par ses paroles.

-Je n'arrive plus à te parler normalement Hermione ! Et même si ça me fait des nuits merveilleuses ça me gâche la vie ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'en parlerais si j'étais sur que ça me passerait ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Il FAUT que je fasse quelque chose ! Il faut que tu m'aides Hermione… S'il te plait…S'il te plait…

Il lui prit le menton entre son pouce et son index et la força à le regarder.

-Hermione…Je t'en supplie…

Hermione paraissait maintenant un peu confuse.

-Ecoute Harry…Je… t'aime beaucoup mais…. Mais je suis désolé mais tu n'as pas à me demander ça…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry avant avoir d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

-Parce que…J'aime Ron. Je ne peux pas faire ça. En plus, ce que tu me demande c'est… c'est ce qui doit se faire entre deux personnes qui…

-Ne me sors pas ta morale, coupa Harry durement. Je sais très bien que tu as couché avec McLaggan juste pour rendre Ron jaloux l'année dernière…

-Ne me parle pas de ça ! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

-En plus si je suis ta morale, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Tu voulais dire que c'était quelque chose qui se faisait entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient très fort non ?

-Heu…Oui…

-Je t'aime très fort moi ! Et toi aussi tu m'aimes beaucoup !

-l'arrogance ne te va pas Harry, répondit-elle, les coins de sa bouche frémissant un sourire.

-Oui mais c'est quand même vrai non ? Tu m'aimes beaucoup !

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Tu sais très bien que c'est différent !

-Bien sur que je le sais ! Mais ce n'ai pas en me disant ça que ça va stopper mes rêves !

-Tu n'as qu'à demander une potion de sommeil, je ne sais pas moi !

-Ah oui ? Je la prends pour la journée aussi la potion ? Tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit que le simple fait de penser à toi me…

Il se mordit la lèvre et se tortilla pour éviter qu'elle ne voit la preuve marquante de sa virilité.

Hermione soupira et resta silencieuse quelques instants. Harry essayait de deviner à quoi elle pensait mais il en était tout à fait incapable. En plus qu'il était particulièrement nul en Occlumencie et en Légimencie, la jeune fille avait un visage insondable. Comme dans ses rêves…Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

Elle se tenait devant lui, là, juste devant, à une bonne trentaine de centimètre et elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Il rêvait de lui prendre le visage entre les mains et d'avancer brusquement le sien pour l'embrasser. Glisser ses mains tous le long de ses hanches, lui caresser les fesses… l'empoigner fermement… la déshabiller…la…

Elle mit fin à son petit film en toussotant légèrement.

-C'est Ron qui t'envoie c'est ça ? Dit-elle doucement.

-Hein ?

-C'est lui qui t'as dit de me dire tout ça ? Pour voir si j'étais fidèle ? Tu peux lui dire que je le suis.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle dise ça…

Pour lui prouver qu'il était sincère, et aussi pour assouvir l'une de ses nombreuses envies la concernant, il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa violemment quelques secondes.

Trop surprise – ou trop choquée – pour réagir, elle ne bougea pas.

Ignorant sa furieuse envie de continuer, Harry recula sa tête, sans pour autant enlever ses mains qui lui encadrait le visage.

-Si c'était Ron qui m'envoyait, il n'aurait jamais toléré que je fasse ça…

Et il recommença. Il l'embrassa de petits baisers furtifs, glissa ses mains le longs de ses joues ( Merlin, qu'elles étaient douces ! ), de son cou…

C'est quand elle sentit l'une sur ses fesses et l'autre proche de sa poitrine qu'elle sembla refaire surface. Elle gigota et le repoussa difficilement.

Un peu déboussolé, Harry ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il était allé si loin.

-Je…Je te dirais bien désolé mais… Ce ne serait qu'un mensonge…Articula-t-il tandis qu'elle avait reculé d'un pas.

Hermione avait la tête baissée, honteuse.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry… Tu es mon meilleur ami et…

-Prouve le moi alors ! Dit Harry sentant qu'il allait un peu trop loin.

-Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tes paroles ! S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Comment tu réagirais, toi, si du jour au lendemain, je venais te voir pour te dire que je fantasme sur toi et te demander si tu acceptais de te plier à mon caprice ?

Harry resta rêveur quelques instants.

-Mmm, dit-il avec un sourire. Je te sauterais dessus…

Hermione se renfrogna.

-Je suis avec Ron, Harry. Et je l'aime.

-Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer comme tu aimes Ron ! Protesta Harry. Je voudrais juste que… Enfin… je t'ai dit…Ca m'aiderait à me calmer et…

-Ron a confiance en moi !

-Il n'en saura rien ! C'est juste une fois !

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça d'abord ? Je ne veux pas un point c'est tout !

-Et tu veux faire comme si de rien était ? Tu oseras croiser mon regard après tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu oseras vraiment faire comme si tout était normal avec Ron ?

-Oui…Souffla-t-elle avant d'ajouter tout bas : non…

-Je ne te demande pas de te plier à mes désirs ! Je te demandes, juste une fois, s'il te plait, de faire l'amour avec moi plutôt qu'avec Ron. Je te jure que je ne tiendrais pas un mois de plus comme ça ! J'en peux plus !

-Mais… Je ne peux pas ! Tu…Tu es mon meilleur ami…J'ai Ron…Je…

-Hermione, dis-toi que si je te dis tout ça, c'est pas par plaisir ! Mais un jour, Ron me surprendra bien en train de gémir ton nom dans mon sommeil… Déjà que plusieurs fois il m'a surpris en train de regarder tes fesses, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer alors imagine si ça arrive… Et moi j'en peux plus de lui mentir… Si je te dis ça, c'est aussi pour lui…

-Ca, c'était vraiment nul…dit Hermione.

-Peut-être mais c'est vrai…

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Hermione, je n'ai que cette solution. Si j'en avais une autre, je la ferais, bien que je préfère celle-ci…

-Mais…

Harry sentait qu'elle hésitait. Pour en rajouter un peu, il lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-S'il te plait…

-Et tu voudrais dire quoi à Ron après ?

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

-Rien. Puisque ça sera oublié. On en parlera plus.

Il attendit un peu, en la regardant dans son mutisme, tandis que de nombreuses pensées lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Finalement, il n'était vraiment qu'un pervers… Oui mais un pervers avec juste UNE fille. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle de son meilleur ami !

C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être attirante même quand elle réfléchissait !

Tandis qu'elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, Harry alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil sans la quitter des yeux.

-Je vais poser une règle, dit alors Hermione soudainement en rougissant.

-Une règle ? Un règle de quoi ?

-Une condition si tu préfères, soupira-t-elle avant de rougir de nouveau. Si… Si j'accepte… Tu me jettes un sortilège d'Amnésie après.

-Non, dit Harry fermement, ignorant la petite voix qui lui criait : Oui ! Oui ! D'accord ! Tout ce que tu veux du moment que je puisse te…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aurais l'impression d'avoir profité de toi. Et je ne veux surtout pas ça.

-Oh. Dit-elle alors un peu surprise. Ah d'accord. Bon…Heu… Mets-toi bien dans le crâne que je fais ça pour t'aider et non pour une autre raison farfelues !

-Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes ? Dit Harry en souriant tandis que son entrejambes criait famine.

Hermione rougit de nouveau.

-Oui j'accepte, alors dépêches-toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva si soudainement qu'Hermione sursauta.

Tandis qu'il avançait vers elle, Hermione enleva son pull et son T-shirt en même temps, dévoilant un soutien gorge noir en dentelles. Ce geste fit stopper Harry dans son élan et il la regarda bouche bée. Dans ses rêves, c'était presque tout le temps lui qui la déshabillait. Enfin qui lui arrachait les vêtements.

Mais là…C'était… Oh Merlin, ce qu'elle était sexy comme ça ! Ses seins étaient…encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Son ventre était…Parfait…

Mais pourquoi cette fille appartenait-elle à son meilleur ami ?

Elle avait déjà fait glissé son pantalon le long de ses jambes, et se trouvait à présent en sous-vêtements devant lui.

Harry crut qu'il allait devenir fou s'il restait planté là. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard.

Un peu gênée qu'il la dévore ainsi des yeux, Hermione se retourna pour dégrafer son soutien gorge.

Harry put alors laisser couler son regard tout le long de son dos, de ses hanches, de ses jambes…et le remonta immédiatement quand il vit le sous-vêtement tomber.

Elle se reretourna timidement, lui offrant la vue superbe du haut de son corps.

Ce qui fut le coup qui acheva Harry. Sans réfléchir, il lui sauta pratiquement dessus, la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche en l'embrassant ardemment dans le cou.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça…Souffla-t-elle tandis que les mains du jeune homme appréciaient les courbes de son corps.

-Il suffit d'une motivation… Lui chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers sur la nuque.

Elle enroula doucement ses jambes autour des siennes et Harry passa la main dans sa petite culotte. Au contact de cette chair qu'il pensait inaccessible, il devint fou.

Il la serra brusquement contre lui et l'amena vers le lit.

Il se laissa tomber sur elle, sur ce matelas moelleux. Hermione glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt et lui caressa le dos avant de lui relever pour qu'il l'enlève. Ce qu'il fit rapidement avant d'essayer de le lui enlever le dernier morceau qui la séparait de lui.

Oh Godric…Et dire qu'elle était à présent nue sous lui…La fille dont il rêvait depuis des mois était nue sous lui et ce n'était pas un rêve…Du moins il l'espérait.

Il avait l'impression qu'il explosait de l'intérieur… Il allait vraiment devenir fou…La tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune fille, il ne voyait pas l'expression qu'elle avait. De toutes façon, il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Après tout, elle devait s'imaginer qu'il était Ron pour se convaincre qu'elle ne faisait pas une énorme bêtise…

Pendant qu'elle passait ses mains sur son torse, Harry la caressait ardemment. Il ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Tandis que sa main droite lui touchait la poitrine, la gauche se perdait dans le creux de ses hanches.

-Hermione…Gémit-il dans un souffle.

Il l'entendit souffler elle aussi, ce qui accentua son désir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, il releva la tête et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bien sur, ce baiser n'était pas grand chose comparé à ce qu'ils faisaient. En plus, il l'avait déjà fait quelques minutes auparavant. Mais là…ce n'était plus vraiment pareil. En fait, il ne savait pas si il avait le droit de l'embrasser. C'était peut-être stupide mais il pensait qu'elle ne le voudrait pas.

En tout cas, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher…C'était animal.

Elle répondit finalement à son baiser après quelques courts instants de réflexions puis lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux.

Les derniers vêtements d'Harry rejoignirent bien vite ceux d'Hermione sur le sol.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux, Harry ne se sentait pas assez fort mentalement pour continuer les préliminaires. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il en rêvait…

Sensuellement, il dégagea une des mèches d'Hermione de son visage, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je te désire…

Elle s'offrait à lui… Rien qu'à lui… Pour la première et la dernière fois de sa vie, elle était pour lui…

Il la pénétra doucement et risqua un regard dans sa direction. Elle s'était mordu la lèvre pendant une fraction de seconde et avait poussé un petit gémissement quand elle l'avait sentit entrer en elle mais son visage s'était détendu. Elle avait même un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry la ré embrassa et commença ses mouvements de vas et viens. Ceux-ci furent d'abord assez lents dans la première minute mais plus il continuait, plus il en voulait et plus il allait vite. Pas violent mais brusque.

Comme dans ses rêves, les gémissements d'Hermione se transformèrent vite en petits cris saccadés. Elle avait fermé les yeux et, au grand bonheur d'Harry, paraissait être au paradis.

Le plaisir montait en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait ses mouvements et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt crier.

-Pitié que je ne me réveille pas…Murmura-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Les étoiles apparaissait devant ses yeux, il avait l'impression d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il ne se réveilla pas… Il entendit les cris d'Hermione, qui devait sans doute penser à Ron, aussi fut il assez surpris quand il l'entendit gémir dans un cri :

-Oh Harry !

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut son tour, il poussa une longue plainte dans un grognement et s'abattit sur elle.

Tandis que son cœur essayait de reprendre une vitesse assez stable, il pensa qu'il devait écraser la jeune fille contre le matelas. Sans se défaire d'elle, il roula sur le dos et elle se retrouva sur lui, la tête contre son torse.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, toujours liés, sans parler jusqu'à ce que Harry sente les mains d'Hermione se balader sur lui.

Même s'il était épuisé, il mourrait d'envie de recommencer.

Il glissa alors ses propres mains le long de ses hanches puis les plaça sur ses fesses en la pressant plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà contre lui. Ce petit geste eut pour effet d'arracher un petit souffle à la jeune fille, ce qui le poussa à continuer. Il donna des légers petits coups de bassin et Hermione gémit une nouvelle fois. Tandis qu'il recommençait, elle se releva en caressant son torse, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, en accompagnant ses mouvements.

Harry ramena alors ses mains en les faisant glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine où il lui caressa les seins.

-Hermione…gémit-il pour la seconde fois.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui se pencha et l'embrassa, ses mains se posant sur son cou. Tandis qu'il accélérait le mouvement des ses hanches, elle lui suça les lèvres, le menton, descendit dans son cou, et lui embrassa sensuellement le haut de son torse.

Cette marque de tendresse fit gémir une nouvelle fois Harry. Elle se redressa en gémissant à son tour et se cambra en faisant tomber sa tête vers l'arrière.

-Harry…Murmura-t-elle.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, se sentant envahi d'un sentiment de bien être. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour savourer ce moment de douceur infini qui le parcourait. Il avait fait un très beau rêve. Hermione y avait le rôle principal bien évidemment. Mais là… Ce n'était pas comme ses derniers rêves… C'était sensuel, enivrant… merveilleux…Hermione était encore plus belle et désirable que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et vit une chevelure brune étalée sur son torse et la tête d'Hermione reposant sur son bras. Toute sa soirée lui revint en mémoire et il sourit pleinement. Ce n'était pas un rêve…

Et étrangement, il n'avait aucun remords vis à vis de Ron. Il aurait du d'ailleurs, après ce qu'il avait fait, mais non.

Hermione dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine, pressée contre le corps d'Harry, se soulevait à des battements réguliers.

Harry décida qu'au lieu de la réveiller et revenir à la réalité, il la laisserait dormir, profitant ainsi pleinement du moment.

Il glissa donc sa main sur sa tête et joua doucement avec ses cheveux, qui à son grand étonnement, avaient plutôt un contact soyeux. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient plus broussailleux que ceux de n'importe qui et pourtant, ils étaient doux comme la soie.

Il ne sait combien de temps il resta là, comme ça, à la regarder dormir. Sûrement une heure. Ou deux.

Mais le moment qu'il redoutait arriva. La jolie brunette remua et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Harry ne réfléchit même pas. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passait et où elle était, il la retourna brusquement et s'allongea sur elle.

Encore trop endormie, elle ne réagit même pas. Harry l'embrassa de baisers brûlant dans le cou et laissa courir ses mains sur ses hanches.

Quand il la sentit remuer un peu plus, il releva un peu la tête et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Un peu effrayé à l'idée qu'elle le repousse et qu'elle parte, il s'appuya de tout son poids sur elle, pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Harry tu m'étouffes… Souffla-t-elle difficilement.

A contre cœur, il se redressa légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux.

Toujours nus, l'un sur l'autre, ils se fixèrent quelques instants, comme pour s'analyser.

Elle avait la lèvre qui tremblait. Il la regardait ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-il se relever complètement et la laisser s'enfuir ou au contraire, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ?

Harry mourrait d'envie de s'emparer d'elle pour la dernière fois de sa vie mais il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne solution.

Il régnait un silence tendu, crispé.

Finalement, il décida, en une fraction de seconde, que ce sera pas tous les matins qu'il l'aura complètement nue, sous lui, dans un lit.

Alors sans plus réfléchir, il avança sa tête et posa brutalement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut un peu surprise puisqu'elle ne bougea pas pendant les secondes qui suivirent mais elle finit par répondre doucement au baiser en laissant Harry reprendre ses caresses là où il les avaient laissés quelques minutes auparavant.

Ils commençaient à devenir plus passionnés dans leur étreinte. L'ambiance tendue avait à présent laissée sa place à l'ambiance érotique et sensuelle qui avait régnée tout au long de la soirée de la veille.

Les caresses devinrent plus pressantes, les baisers plus ardents, les soupirs plus nombreux.

Pour la deuxième fois, Harry mordit le lobe d'oreille d'Hermione tout en déplaçant ses mains vers son bassin. Il lui lécha le cou tandis qu'elle lui griffait le dos légèrement avec ses ongles.

-Hermione…Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Je… Ron a tellement de chance de t'avoir…

Cette phrase chuchotée à son oreille eut un effet catastrophique. Elle se crispa d'un coup et stoppa net ses caresses.

Harry ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte et continua les siennes qui étaient à présent au niveau de l'entrejambes de la brunette.

Hermione remua faiblement et essaya de le repousser.

Interloqué de ce revirement de situation, Harry voulut l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête à ce moment là en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

-Arrête Harry…arrête…ARRETE !

-Hermione je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour comprendre son comportement. Elle le repoussa brutalement et se redressa, empoignant le drap au passage pour cacher sa nudité.

-Hermione, que… Essaya de comprendre Harry mais il se tu quand il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Sans n'oser rien dire, il la regarda s'habiller maladroitement et rapidement et se sauver. Toujours assis avec un air stupide sur le visage, il entendit vaguement la porte de la Salle sur Demande se claquer et le silence oppressant revenir.

Le retour à la réalité avait été plus que brutal… Pourquoi avait-il parlé de Ron ? C'était la dernière chose à faire dans un moment comme celui-ci !

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Allaient-ils faire comme si de rien était ou, au contraire, elle allait l'éviter le plus possible ?

La deuxième solution était de loin la plus probable…

Harry réalisa la grossière erreur qu'il avait commise cette nuit en lui demandant cette faveur : leur amitié était brisée…

Et si par on ne sait quel moyen Ron venait à l'apprendre… Son amitié avec lui aussi prendrait fin. Le rouquin était plutôt partageur et pas spécialement rancunier avec ses amis mais Harry était certain que ce n'était pas le même quand il s'agissait d'Hermione… S'il l'apprenait, il rentrerait dans une rage folle…

Quand il retourna dans la Salle Commune, il ne vit personne apart Ginny, assise près de la fenêtre, penchée sur un parchemin avec une plume à la main.

-Salut, dit Harry d'une voix morne.

-Salut, répondit la rouquine en levant les yeux de son devoir. Ola, tu as une mine affreuse… Ca va ?

Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec Dean ?

-Il dort encore… Et toi, tu n'es pas avec… heu…

-Avec ? Continua Harry un peu septique.

-Ben… J'en sais rien, souria Ginny. J'essayais juste de continuer la conversation, c'est tout.

-Ron dort encore ?

-Aucune idée… Comment le saurais-je?

-Je sais pas, tu aurais pu le voir…

-Je n'ai vu personne apart une Hermione un peu bizarre…

-Comment ça ? S'intéressa Harry.

Ginny se replongea sur son devoir et répondit distraitement :

-Je l'ai juste croisée dans les escaliers… Elle m'a à peine dit bonjour… Enfin… Ce doit être un problème avec mon frère…

Harry baissa la tête un peu honteux.

-Oui, murmura-t-il. Sûrement…

Ce fut à ce moment que le jeune homme en question apparut derrière eux, le visage rayonnant, signe qu'il avait bien dormi.

-Salut vous deux ! Lança-t-il joyeusement. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci, répondit sa sœur tout en écrivant sur son parchemin.

-Ca peut aller… Répondit nerveusement Harry.

-Hermione n'est pas encore levée ? S'étonna le rouquin. C'est toujours elle la première !

-Si, je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure… Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien d'ailleurs… Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

Ron regarda Ginny étrangement.

-Non… Enfin… Pas à ce que je sache… Non…

-Bon et bien c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit, conclut Ginny simplement.

Harry se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise.

-Ah, quand on parle du loup ! souria Ron en voyant sa petite amie arriver près d'eux. Bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormi ?

Harry baissa immédiatement les yeux, de peur de croiser son regard.

-Ca peut aller… répondit-elle doucement.

Harry releva brusquement la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Avait-elle dit ça pour le complimenter ?

Elle détourna aussitôt le regard.

-Bon, continua Ron. Qui n'a pas mangé ici ?

-Moi, répondirent Harry et Hermione en chœur.

La joyeuse humeur débordante de Ron mettait Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il se forçait à faire comme si de rien était alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous les trois à la table de Griffondor mais il était difficile de ne pas éprouver un poids énorme dans son estomac.

Il était certain de n'avoir aucun remord à avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait avec Hermione, il était surtout angoissé à l'idée que son meilleur ami ne le découvre et par la même occasion ne lui explose la tête.

-C'est cool que ce soit enfin le week-end, poursuivit Ron sur sa lancée. J'en pouvais plus de Snape cette semaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?

Harry qui venait de tendre le bras afin d'attraper le pichet de jus d'orange, effleura un instant la main d'Hermione.

Comme brûlés, ils sursautèrent et ramenèrent brusquement leurs mains vers eux.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron, surpris de ce mouvement.

-Je…Bafouilla Hermione. Heu… Coup de jus…

-Voilà, c'est ça, approuva doucement Harry. Coup de jus… Ca fait mal !

Hermione le regarda bizarrement puis détourna le regard vers Ron qui reposa sa question :

-Bon, alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Harry, tu proposes quoi ?

Harry déglutit. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était se retrouver de nouveau seul avec Hermione. Pour s'expliquer, pour mettre les choses au point… pour recommencer…

-J'en sais rien, répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Tu n'avais pas de devoirs en retard ces jours-ci ?

Ron le regarda les yeux ronds, sans ne savoir quoi dire. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Harry Potter lui suggérait de faire ses devoirs. Sa petite amie occupait cette fonction déjà assez souvent…

-Heu… Disons que… Et toi Hermione, tu veux faire quoi ?

Hermione avala difficilement le morceau qu'elle essayait vaguement de mâcher et répondit d'un ton sec :

-Je ne sais pas.

Ron parût un peu vexé et la jeune fille s'empressa d'ajouter d'une voix un peu plus douce :

-Je n'en sais rien Ron… Faîtes ce que vous voulez, moi je dois faire mes devoirs aujourd'hui…

-Tu les a tous fait hier soir ! S'exclama le jeune homme. C'est même toi qui me l'as dit ! Le devoir pour mardi, celui pour vendredi, pour la semaine prochaine et même celui pour dans deux semaines !

-Heu…

-Tu es bizarre ce matin, Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Hermione le fixa, la bouche mi-ouverte, sans que rien ne sorte de sa bouche.

-Je… Fut tout ce qui ce fit entendre.

-Je vois, claqua Ron, sa bonne humeur ayant maintenant disparue. Bon… Et bien va donc les faire tes précieux devoirs, moi je vais au terrain de Quiddich.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux sous le regard désemparé d'Hermione et celui d'Harry, qui jusque là, avait préféré ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Ron, attends ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se levant à son tour mais il l'ignora superbement et disparut derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

Elle se rassit d'un air las tout en gardant les yeux posés sur l'endroit où Ron avait disparu.

Harry remua nerveusement sur le banc, ne sachant pas quoi dire tandis que les yeux d'Hermione commençaient à briller dangereusement.

Il régna un silence plus que tendu entre eux deux plus d'une minute. Ce fut Hermione qui le rompit d'une voix enrouée :

-Je vais tout lui dire, souffla-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

-Quoi ? S'exclama alors brusquement Harry alarmé. Non, non ! Surtout pas !

-Je me sens mal Harry, dit-elle tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il faut que je lui dise…

-Ce serait pire après !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

-Et là, ce n'est pas pire déjà ? Tu ne te sens pas coupable peut-être ? Enfin, Harry, je l'ai trompé ! Et avec toi en plus ! Son meilleur ami ! Je l'ai trompé…

-Tu ne l'as pas trompé, répondit Harry en essayant tant bien que mal de la raisonner. Tu… Tu m'as juste rendu service !

-Rendu service ? Rendu service ? Cracha la brunette. J'espère au moins que ça a été bénéfique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Harry rougit sa nuit avait été une pure merveille mais après réflexions, il n'était pas sur qu'elle est servie à grand chose. Non, il s'exprimait mal.

Disons que si le but premier était que tout son désir pour elle passe dans cette nuit et ne revienne pas, c'était pour le moins raté.

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rêver d'elle et n'avait pas encore eu de visions plus ou moins pornographiques, mais il était maintenant difficile de penser à elle sans repenser à ce qu'ils avaient vécus cette nuit, ce qui revenait à peu près au même.

-Ben… Je ne sais pas…

Hermione le regarda froidement.

-Hermione, ne lui dis pas, la supplia-t-il. Il serait furieux… Je t'ai dit qu'il ne devait rien en savoir… Que c'était juste une fois…

A ces derniers mots, son cœur se serra étroitement.

Hermione le regarda tristement.

-Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne pourrais pas le regarder en face sachant que je l'ai trahi…

-Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si de rien était et oublier !

Elle sembla scandalisée.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas jeté un sortilège d'amnésie après ? On n'en serait pas là aussi!

Harry sentit la colère s'emparer de lui.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu ! Répliqua-t-il, furieux.

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

-Non mais je rêve ! Je ne t'ai pas obligé à accepter non plus !

-Je te demande pardon ? Rétorqua-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs effrayant. Tu m'as pratiquement forcé la main !

Harry se leva d'un bond prêt à répliquer vertement mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait un peu raison quand même… C'est vrai qu'il l'avait à moitié forcé… Mais il le voulait tellement… Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait fait du mal… Enfin presque.

Démoralisé, il se laissa retomber mollement sur sa chaise.

-Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-il. Je n'avais pas vraiment penser à… aux conséquences. Je voulais… Je voulais tellement que tu acceptes…

-De toute façon, trancha Hermione. Ca ne sert à rien de se disputer…

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-Ecoute Harry… Répondit-elle doucement.

-C'est mieux pour lui qu'il n'en sache rien… Il tient tellement à toi…

Hermione fondit en larmes.

-Ne me dis pas ça ! Tu veux me faire encore plus culpabiliser ou quoi ?

-Heu… Balbutia Harry, gêné. Tu le savais déjà de toute façon…

Hermione soupira.

-Ecoute, reprit le brun gentiment. C'est vraiment mieux qu'il ne le sache pas. Tu fais ce que je te dis : comme si de rien était et tu oublis… Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, d'accord ?

Hermione le supplia du regard.

-D'accord ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte.

-Je…Bon… D'accord. Mais s'il l'apprend ?

-Il ne l'apprendra pas, affirma Harry, plutôt soulagé de l'avoir raisonné.

-Comment peux tu en être sur ?

-Hermione, personne ne nous a vu sortir ensemble de la Salle commune hier soir et on a croisé personne dans les couloirs…

-Tu es sur que c'est la bonne solution ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

-Pour lui et pour nous, oui c'est certain, répondit Harry plus sérieux que jamais.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer cette fic. J'avais un peu peur de me faire huer car comme vous le dites si bien, les H/Hr sont assez rares…

Ce chapitre, bien qu'essentiel, est assez court. Mais si l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, je promets de poster la suite dès demain

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2<p>

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Harry évita le plus possible Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci ayant finis par se réconcilier et donc de passer leur temps ensemble. Jamais ils n'avaient demandé à Harry de les laisser seuls mais celui-ci avait préféré s'éloigner d'eux et ce pour plusieurs raisons :

Tout d'abord, il devait absolument finir ses devoirs le soir et savait que s'il restait avec ses amis, il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer.

En effet, dans les deux jours qui avaient suivi la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Hermione, il n'avait fait ni rêve ni vision particulière, ce qui l'avait laissé penser – plus avec tristesse qu'avec soulagement – qu'il était « guéri » de son obsession pour elle. Malheureusement – ou heureusement-, ce fut quand il fut obligé de l'approcher au moins à un mètre durant les cours le lundi matin que tout recommença. Ce n'était pas aussi obscène qu'avant LA nuit mais il n'arrivait pas à empêcher son esprit de repenser à ce moment particulier et à imaginer des scénarios tous aussi tordus les uns que les autres dans lesquels lui et Hermione se retrouvaient comme par magie tout seuls dans Poudlard et qu'elle lui avouait qu'elle était follement attirée par lui juste avant de lui sauter dessus – ce à quoi il répondait volontiers -. C'était donc en parti pour ça qu'il n'osait plus vraiment approcher la jeune fille et son..petit ami. Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr que de les éviter ainsi résoudrait le problème.

Ce dont il sûr, par contre, c'était qu'Hermione se montrait extrêmement maladroite et réservée en sa présence et qu'elle n'osait plus le regarder en face sans prendre une adorable teinte rosée.

Ce matin-là, ils étaient tous les trois en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller en potions. Les repas étaient les seuls moments auxquels Harry s'autorisait à rester avec les deux jeunes gens s'il les avait évité tout le temps, Ron se serait posé des questions.

-Je n'ai fait que vingt lignes pour le devoir de Potions, commentait le rouquin alors qu'il se faisait une tartine de confiture. Je crois que Rogue ne va pas apprécier… Tu as fait combien Harry ?

-Hum… Réfléchit Harry. Je crois que j'en ai fait… Ouais, à peu près comme toi, vingt… Je ne savais pas quoi dire…

-Moi non plus mais… Bon sang, Hermione, lâche ce bouquin !

La dite Hermione s'était plongée depuis le début du petit déjeuner derrière un immense volume sous prétexte qu'elle voulait réviser une dernière fois pour le contrôle de Métamorphose.

Elle leva les yeux vers eux en soupirant et posa son livre à plat juste à côté de son assiette.

-Je révise Ron, c'est interdit ?

-Pas quand on mange ! C'est hyper agaçant pour ceux qui mangent en face de toi !

Hermione grogna mais ne répliqua pas.

-Je disais donc…Reprit Ron. J'ai juste dit les propriétés de la Pierre mais je crois que ce n'est pas de ça dont il fallait parler…

-Bof, tu sais, j'ai fait pareil, approuva Harry. Au fait, Ron, tu as vu ? Il y a une nouvelle dans la classe de Ginny, elle vient de Beauxbatons.

-Ah ? Elle est comment ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ben… Normale je suppose… J'en sais rien je l'ai vu que de loin… c'est une fille, quoi…

-D'ailleurs, à propos de fille, Harry, chuchota Ron sérieusement mais avec un petit sourire. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps… Disons… de te trouver une copine ?

Harry faillit recracher son jus de citrouille.

-Co… Comment ça ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Ben…tu sais… Comme avec Cho… Mais en mieux… Ca fait un moment que tu es célibataire, tu ne t'ennuis pas trop ?

« Oh, si… » songea Harry. « D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me prêter un peu ta copine, ce serait… »

-Non, ça va…

-C'est dommage parce que tu vois, ça te changerais la vie… Enfin tu fais comme tu veux mais tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille ici, il te suffit de claquer des doigts et c'est bon, elles sont toutes à tes pieds… Regarde Parvati, tu passes devant elle et elle manque de s'évanouir… Non, franchement, vieux, tu devrais un peu profiter de ta popularité pour une fois… Tu ne crois pas ? Harry ?

Mais Ron remarqua qu'Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus et regardait sans ciller l'air complètement hagard la jeune fille juste en face de lui.

Hermione, qui avait du se lasser de la conversation des garçons et s'était replongée dans son livre, déplaçait sa main et trempait son doigt dans le petit tas de confiture de fraise qui lui restait dans l'assiette. Puis, lentement, elle le guida jusqu'à ses lèvres et le suça distraitement afin d'enlever toute trace de la substance rouge dessus. Et sous le regard flamboyant de ses amis, elle recommença son geste une nouvelle fois : prit de la confiture, la porta à ses lèvres, et la lécha sans se douter des idées incongrues qui venaient à l'esprit des deux jeunes hommes en face d'elle.

En effet, Harry et Ron avaient tous deux momentanément oublié où ils se trouvaient ainsi que qui ils étaient et regardaient presque béatement le mouvement si sensuel qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Ils déglutirent difficilement quand, ayant finie, elle se lécha doucement les lèvres pour y enlever définitivement toute trace de la consistance sucrée.

Ce fût à ce moment qu'elle leva les yeux vers eux et sembla remarquer qu'ils la fixaient tous les deux, avec un air complètement stupide.

-Heu… Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Ron sembla reprendre ses esprits le premier et donna un coup de coude à son voisin.

-Je…Non…Rien, bredouilla-t-il, ses joues prenant une teinte proche de la couleur de ses cheveux.

Il se tourna vers Harry avec un regard furieux et lui dit de façon à ce que lui seul n'entende :

-Tu ne serais pas toi, je t'aurais explosé la tête. Alors fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, Harry.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement ce qui lui valut un air menaçant de la part de son ami.

-Calmos Ron… C'est pas de ma faute si elle fait ça sans s'en rendre compte…

-Je ne plaisante pas, reprit Ron ce qui mit cette fois Harry un peu mal à l'aise. Ca fait plusieurs fois que je te vois la regarder bizarrement… Tu es mon meilleur ami Harry, mais si tu la touche…

-Jamais je ne ferais ça, Ron… Assura Harry.

-Tant mieux alors, répondit Ron, satisfait en reprenant un air innocent afin de se redresser pour voir Hermione.

Harry, lui baissa les yeux.

Il était vraiment le pire des salopards…

* * *

><p>Le contrôle de Métamorphose fut, contre toute attente, extrêmement difficile. Malgré ça, il estima qu'il s'en était à peu près bien tiré, mis à part le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait le dernier exercice. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il finit le deuxième et sortit de la salle avant presque tout le monde.<p>

Il jeta un regard à Ron qui, exaspéré, ne cessait de souffler bruyamment et de se passer la main dans ses cheveux, penché sur son devoir.

Il sortit de la salle et aperçut Hermione assise par terre dans le couloir, son livre sur les genoux.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se plaça devant elle. Tu as réussi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Moyen, et toi ? Excuse, question idiote.

Hermione lui jeta un regard froid.

-Je crois avoir très bien réussi sauf pour le dernier, avoua-t-elle la mine piteuse. J'ai eu du mal à le comprendre, alors j'ai pris du retard pour le faire…

-Tu as quand même finie la première…

-Oui, mais c'est parce que je n'y arrivais pas très bien alors j'ai préféré laisser tomber au lieu de marquer des bêtises…

Harry hocha la tête et la jeune fille se replongea dans son livre. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, dos au mur et soupira bruyamment.

Hermione paraissait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui et lui en demander plus sur la réussite de son devoir. En temps normal, elle l'aurait harcelé pour savoir ce qu'il avait raté ou réussi, mais là… rien.

Elle tournait brusquement chacune de ses pages comme si ce geste allait la calmer. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son bouquin mais ceux-ci étaient immobiles, signe qu'elle ne lisait pas. Elle respirait bruyamment, ce qui montrait qu'elle était nerveuse.

Harry lui aussi n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise. C'était la première fois depuis… depuis leur nuit qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Il mourrait d'envie de poser la main sur sa cuisse et de la remonter un peu plus haut ou encore la renverser sur le côté pour pouvoir s'allonger sur elle. De la prendre par la main et de l'emmener dans un endroit plus isolé… loin de tous les regards et surtout…surtout loin de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Oh… Bredouilla maladroitement Hermione. Heu… Un roman sur… Un roman.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Elle déglutit, rougit et tourna la tête brutalement.

Agacé par cette ignorance, Harry se releva et jeta un regard vers la classe.

-Lève-toi, Ron ne va pas tarder, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Hermione hésita pendant une fraction mais déposa finalement sa main dans la paume d'Harry.

« premier contact depuis une semaine », songea-t-il et il était sûr qu'à en voir la tête qu'elle tirait, elle pensait la même chose.

Il tira assez violemment sur son bras ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur et la propulsa d'un coup jusque… jusque dans ses bras.

Ils se regardèrent, sans ciller, Harry ayant follement envie d'avancer son visage pour capturer les lèvres de son amie. Il du d'ailleurs utiliser toutes ses capacités de self-contrôle pour éviter de le faire.

Hermione le regardait comme toujours, insondable. Pourquoi ne la lâchait-il pas, tout simplement ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas partir ? Pourquoi la tenait-il fermement et gardait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien ?

Il n'avait aucune en vie de la lâcher et encore moins de la laisser partir. La sensation qu'il éprouvait en la maintenant contre lui l'apaisait et lui donnait encore plus envie d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou et de la dévorer complètement.

Hermione ne semblait pas embêtée plus que ça d'être contre lui. Elle le fixait, comme si elle attendait qu'il fasse un geste.

Il remonta lentement sa main le long de son dos, ce qui la fit frissonner.

-Tu as une feuille dans les cheveux Hermione, murmura-t-il en attrapant doucement la petite chose verte posée délicatement sur la tignasse brune.

Hermione frissonna de nouveau quand elle sentit le chuchotement à son oreille.

-Et toi tu as une racine de Mandragore dans les tiens, chuchota-t-elle à son tour en levant le bras et en prenant son temps pour le lui enlever.

C'est fou le nombre d'ingrédients qui pouvaient voler en potions…

Harry oublia tout : qu'ils étaient dans un couloir et que tous ceux qui pouvaient passer pouvaient les voir, que Ron pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et qu'il savait qu'il regretterait sûrement son geste par la suite.

Il s'approcha de ses lèvres lentement et vit avec satisfaction qu'elle faisait pareil de son côté.

Ce fut au dernier moment, quand leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres qu'elle eut un sursaut brusque et se dégagea d'un coup.

-Non !

Elle recula de quelques pas, se laissa tomber contre le mur, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Harry ne dit rien, il ne pouvait rien dire. Il s'en doutait…

-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, l'entendit-il murmurer faiblement. Je n'ai pas le droit…

Elle resta quelques instants comme ça, puis releva doucement la tête vers lui, les yeux légèrement rouges.

-Je… Tu diras à Ron que… que je n'ai pas pu l'attendre… Bredouilla-t-elle en se levant et en mettant son sac sur l'épaule.

-Mais…Où tu vas ? L'appela Harry tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait à grands pas.

Elle répondit à voix basse, pensant sûrement qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais il perçut quand même chaque mot de sa réponse :

-Loin de toi…

* * *

><p>Elle ne savait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Tout cela devenait franchement ridicule. Elle évitait à présent ses deux meilleurs amis dont l'un était depuis plus de 4 mois son petit ami. Pourquoi ?<p>

Tout d'abord, pourquoi avait-elle accepté la proposition stupide d'Harry ? Pourquoi avait-elle été d'accord pour s'offrir à lui, même juste pour une nuit ?

C'est de là que tout partait… Si elle avait tout simplement refusé, ou mieux encore si il ne lui avait même pas proposé, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation délicate.

En plus, c'était tellement… pathétique !

Elle ne pouvait plus regarder Ron correctement si Harry était dans les parages. Et même s'il ne l'était pas, elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire semblant avec le rouquin.

Enfin… Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'expression de « faire semblant » qui correspondait le mieux.

Elle aimait profondément Ron, vraiment. Mais… Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Harry… Elle se sentait un peu dépassé. Et rester en compagnie de Ron en faisant comme si de rien était devenait de moins en moins supportable.

Elle avait envie de lui dire, de lui avouer sa faute, de tout lui expliquer pour avoir la conscience tranquille mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle même que Ron ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

C'était compréhensible après tout… Il avait été toujours derrière Harry, avait toujours reçu moins que lui dans presque tous les domaines.

Elle savait que Ron avait été particulièrement fier au début de leur relation. Elle savait aussi qu'il pensait qu'il avait réussi à obtenir quelque chose que le Survivant n'obtiendrait jamais…elle.

Hermione se voyait mal lui annoncer aujourd'hui que tout cela était faux, et qu'elle avait bel et bien passé une nuit torride et charnelle en compagnie d'Harry pendant qu'il sommeillait tranquillement dans son lit sans se douter de rien.

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Et c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle se forçait à l'éviter.

Ensuite, venait Harry.

Rien que d'y penser lui contractait l'estomac. Ce qu'elle avait partagé avec lui dans la Salle sur demande avait été unique et – elle se sentit ignoble de penser cela – bien plus excitant qu'avec Ron.

Et évidemment, maintenant… Elle avait du mal à rester proche de lui sans avoir une petite image floue d'un moment échangé lors de cette nuit magique.

C'était tellement compliqué et pourtant tellement simple à la fois…

Elle le désirait.

Elle aimait Ron mais elle désirait passionnément Harry.

Deuxième raison pour laquelle elle évitait les deux garçons.

Elle n'avait aucune idée si Harry pensait encore à elle à cette manière – et Dieu seul sait à quel point elle avait été surprise quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il était obsédé par elle – mais elle voulait absolument mettre de côté tout ce désir pour lui, toute cette passion qu'elle refoulait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à moins de 10 mètres d'elle.

Faire comme il lui avait suggéré, tout oublier.

C'était bien ce qu'elle avait dit, c'était pathétique ! Eviter ainsi ses amis pour des histoires aussi futiles et fleurs bleues ! Et se retrouver assise seule à la salle commune un vendredi soir alors qu'elle pourrait être en train de bavarder joyeusement avec les deux garçons, sans se soucier de rien…

Elle soupira et tourna d'un air las la page 435 de son manuel d'enchantements.

Il fallait qu'elle finisse ce devoir. Il était pour dans plus de deux semaines mais elle voulait absolument s'avancer pour avoir du temps pour elle et pour Ron.

Il fallait qu'elle passe le plus de temps possible avec lui pour oublier qu'elle rêvait de faire l'amour avec un autre.

Mais pour le moment, c'était mal parti puisqu'elle avait préféré la solution lâche : fuir et se cacher.

-Ron te cherche.

Elle leva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

-Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il comme si de rien était.

-Oh… Mon devoir pour Flitwick… Je serai débarrassée comme ça.

Elle recroisa son regard et repensa à ce qui avait failli se passer dans le couloir de Métamorphose. Il l'avait complètement envoûté et elle avait perdu tout contrôle. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à se maîtriser et à s'enfuir à temps.

Il ne baissa pas des yeux, augmentant ainsi la tension qui régnait entre eux.

Hermione commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Quelle idée aussi de faire encore des feux en Mars ? La pièce était mal éclairée et ils étaient seuls hormis deux deuxième année qui jouaient aux échecs dans un coin.

Ils étaient seuls… Mais…

C'était interdit.

-A…Alors… Où est Ron ?

-Il finit de manger avec Ginny et Dean, répondit Harry sans la quitter des yeux.

-Ah… D'accord… Bon ben… Je vais monter me coucher…

Harry parût agacée mais ne dit rien.

-Bonne nuit Harry…

-C'est ça bonne nuit… Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta net. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il ait légèrement accentué son prénom à la fin de sa phrase ? Elle fut parcourut d'un frisson en se remémorant les intonations différentes qu'il avait employé pour crier ou murmurer son prénom cette fameuse nuit et eut vraiment envie de se retourner brusquement pour de lui sauter dessus.

Non. Il fallait oublier. Ce n'était qu'une nuit. Ce n'était rien…

Elle ferma les yeux et continua son chemin.

* * *

><p>Les reviews sont plus que bienvenues !<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont très importantes pour moi car elles me prouvent que je n'écris pas dans le vent et que des gens apprécient mon histoire.

Pour tout vous avouer, je ne suis pas une grande fan des H/Hr et j'avais peur que cela se ressente dans ma façon d'écrire. J'aime beaucoup le couple R/H et j'ai d'ailleurs adoré la façon dont JK Rowling nous a fait languir durant des années à leur sujet :)

A travers cette fic, je vous le dit tout net et peut-être que certains vont être déçu et arrêter de me lire mais mon but n'est pas qu'Harry et Hermione tombent fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Enfin du moins pas dans les premiers chapitres.

J'ai surtout eu envie «d'explorer » la relation très forte qu'ils entretiennent et de la pousser au maximum. C'est une relation amicale mais cela reste une relation garçon/fille, donc très ambigüe, qui ne tient qu'à un fil si le désir rentre en jeu…

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3<p>

-Quand est le prochain match qu'on joue ?

-Dans 3 semaines, alors il va falloir qu'on fasse de plus en plus d'entraînements avec l'équipe si on veut gagner parce qu'il paraît que les Serdaigles sont très forts cette année.

C'était le samedi matin, ils étaient tous les deux à une bonne trentaine de mètres du sol et s'amusaient avec leur balai, histoire de décompresser de la semaine passée.

-C'est encore Cho au poste d'attrapeur ? Demanda Ron alors qu'ils s'étaient stabilisés en l'air afin d'avoir une conversation.

-Je crois, oui, répondit Harry. C'est aussi la capitaine maintenant.

-C'est vraiment finit avec elle ?

Le brun ricana gentiment.

-Définitivement.

-Au fait, Harry, j'y pense… J'ai oublié de te dire… Mon père m'a envoyé un hibou tout à l'heure… Je dois rentrer au Terrier pour quelques jours pendant ces vacances…

-Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna Harry. Tu avais dit que tu préférais rester ici…

-Je sais… soupira Ron en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur son balai. Mais ma mère veut que je rentre absolument, avec Ginny. Une histoire à propos de Charlie je crois.

-Rien de grave ? S'inquiéta tout de suite Harry.

Après tout, la famille Weasley avait été en quelques sortes sa deuxième famille et ils comptaient tous beaucoup à ses yeux.

-Nooon, le rassura Ron. Je n'ai pas tout compris, Charlie revient quelques jours de Roumanie pour je ne sais quoi alors tu comprends… Réunion familiale obligée…

Harry sourit.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Tout à l'heure.

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds et lentement, l'affirmation pénétrait dans son cerveau. Ron partait pour quelques jours. Et comme par hasard, ça tombait pile au moment où régnait une ambiance tendue entre lui et Hermione… Il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec elle sans Ron. Il ne sera pas là, il sera loin de Poudlard… Et lui sera seul avec Hermione…

-D'ailleurs, Harry… Poursuivit Ron en s'approchant de lui, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Je…Je voulais te demander un truc…

-Je t'écoute…

-C'est que… Tu comprends, je pars pour quelques jours et… Enfin… Tu vois, j'ai un peu peur de laisser Hermione ici…

-Comment ça ? Demanda abruptement Harry.

-Je me fais peut-être des films mais j'ai remarqué un troupeau de Serdaigles qui la suivaient souvent des yeux et… Enfin… Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de garçons qui…

-Oui, ça je sais, coupa Harry un peu sèchement.

Il n'aimait pas trop non plus l'idée que la jeune fille approche d'autres garçons que lui et Ron. C'était peut-être typiquement macho et égoïste mais c'était comme ça.

-Et… Je voulais te demander… Est-ce que tu pourrais… Veiller sur elle ?

-Veiller sur elle ? S'étrangla Harry.

-Oui bon évidemment, ça sonne tout de suite un peu concon comme ça, répondit précipitamment le rouquin. Mais…Disons… Juste veiller à ce que personne de type masculin ne l'approche…

-Elle te tuerait si elle savait que tu me demandes ça.

-Je sais, soupira Ron. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux… Je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être loin sans n'avoir aucun contrôle…

-Je comprends.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants mais Ron brisa le silence installé.

-A…Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?

Harry soupira. De toute façon, il faisait déjà ce que Ron lui demandait. Et cela même avant de devenir complètement obsédée par elle. Mais bon, là c'était différent. C'était comme si Ron l'autorisait d'une certaine manière à prendre sa place auprès d'Hermione pendant quelques jours…

-Je suis d'accord.

Il se demanda si Ron devait ou non se sentir rassuré…

* * *

><p>-Merde, Ron, tu as foutu de l'eau partout !<p>

Le dit Ron, sortant de la douche tout ruisselant enveloppé simplement d'une serviette, ricana.

-Pauvre Petit, ça va mouiller tes chaussettes préférées… En plus c'est celles que Dobby t'a offert !

Harry grogna et commença à se déshabiller pour prendre une bonne douche.

-Tu prends un Portoloin ou tu y vas par la poudre de Cheminette ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il enlevait son pull trempé.

Ils étaient rentrés subitement aux vestiaires quand ils avaient sentit l'orage arriver. D'ailleurs, l'on entendait à présent le bruit assourdissant des éclairs qui zébrait le ciel ainsi que la pluie qui frappait fortement contre les carreaux.

-J'y vais en Portoloin, répondit distraitement Ron en enfilant ses sous vêtements.

-Pour quelle heure ?

-McGonagall m'a dit de venir dans son bureau pour midi moins 10.

Harry hocha la tête et finit d'enlever ses vêtements. Ce fut quand il enleva sa montre qu'il regarda le cadran de celle-ci.

-Heu… Ron… Il est moins le quart…

Ron se stoppa net dans son habillage et le regarda affolé.

-Sérieux ?

-Ben…Ouais…

-Oh merde… Répondit-il en s'activant. Si j'arrive en retard, McGonagall va me tuer…

Il finit en quelques dixièmes de seconde de s'habiller et attrapa son balai.

-Bon, dit-il précipitamment en lui serrant la main. Tu diras au revoir de ma part à Hermione, je suppose que je ne vais pas la croiser…

-Pas de problème, répondit Harry. Allez, bonnes vacances…

Harry se rendit compte à quel point être seul dans un vestiaire pouvait être ennuyeux. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas grande chose à faire dans un vestiaire apart se doucher, chose qu'il venait justement de faire, et se changer, mais avoir de la compagnie pour discuter, c'était mieux.

Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : Il était seul pour une durée pour le moment indéterminée avec Hermione. L'obstacle Ron était partit il y a à peine 10 minutes et il lui avait d'ailleurs promis de veiller sur sa copine.

« Je vais m'en faire une joie » songea-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis l'épisode dans le couloir de Métamorphose, il était presque sûr qu'Hermione était encore plus perturbée en sa présence. Elle l'évitait, ainsi que Ron et c'était assez bizarre. Par moment, pour le peu qu'il était resté avec eux cette semaine, ils échangeaient des regards avant de détourner précipitamment les yeux tandis que Ron était trop occupé à l'embrasser dans le cou pour s'en apercevoir.

Harry avait bien sentit la tension plus que palpable qui régnait entre eux. Hermione était gênée et savait qu'il l'était autant qu'elle.

Ce fut quand il voulut enfiler son T-shirt que la porte s'ouvrit violemment et laissa apparaître Hermione, trempée jusqu'au os, plus essoufflée que jamais.

-Ron… Souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration. Ron… Où est-il ?

-Il vient juste de partir.

-Oh non, je l'ai raté, gémit-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte. McGonagall m'avait demandée d'aller le chercher et… Je voulais lui dire au revoir…

-Il m'a chargé de te dire au revoir.

Hermione releva précipitamment la tête, l'observa une demi seconde, puis se redressa complètement.

Harry détourna les yeux sous prétexte d'attacher sa montre quand il vit que les vêtements de la jeune fille étaient à la limite du transparent grâce au volume d'eau contenu à l'intérieur.

-Tu…Tu devrais te sécher, dit-il doucement. Tu vas attraper froid…

Il lui tendit sa serviette qu'elle attrapa avant de se la passer dans ses cheveux.

-Ron revient quand ? Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant son geste. Il te l'a dit ?

-Non, répondit Harry en la détaillant du regard. Dans quelques jours… D'ici là… On est tout seul.

Il accentua légèrement la dernière phrase de façon à ce qu'elle reste en suspend. Hermione leva doucement les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle le baissa immédiatement.

Harry était nerveux. A peine Ron partit qu'il voulait sauter sur elle…

A la pensée qu'il était sûr que cette fois, ils étaient bien tout seuls dans ce vestiaire, il sentit son estomac se contracter. Il la voulait. Pour lui tout seul. Il voulait tromper son meilleur ami simplement pour le désir de la posséder.

-Et… Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

-A toi de me le dire…

Elle eut un bref sursaut et leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers lui. A en voir par le regard troublé qu'elle avait, Harry était certain qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Elle déglutit, rougit et bafouilla :

-Je…Heu… Je retourne dans la Salle Commune… Tiens, merci…

Mais quand elle lui tendit la serviette pour qu'il la prenne, Harry attrapa son poignet et la retint.

Elle sembla complètement dépassée et ne pas savoir quoi faire puisqu'elle secoua la tête d'un spasme et n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui.

-Hermione, lève la tête, murmura doucement Harry en l'attirant contre lui.

Elle ne protesta pas mais n'osa toujours pas lever les yeux.

Sachant qu'il était déjà bien partit dans sa lancée, Harry décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il enfouit la tête dans son cou et l'embrassa de baisers fiévreux. Hermione se crispa et gémit dans un long soufflement.

-Harry, arrête… Souffla-t-elle difficilement alors qu'il prenait son cou entre ses deux mains et lui mordillait à présent le lobe de l'oreille. Arrête…S'il te plait…

-Je ne crois pas non… répondit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus de sa bouche.

Quand elle commença à protester et à remuer pour essayer de se dégager, Harry l'entoura de ses bras et la retint fermement.

-Harry…Supplia-t-elle la voix enrouée.

Ce fut quand il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'elle commença à se débattre vraiment. Tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de le repousser, il déplaça ses mains tout le long du haut de son corps et la caressa sensuellement sur le dos et les hanches.

-Stop, stop… Murmura Hermione juste avant qu'il ne la ré embrasse.

Elle voulut le repousser une seconde fois mais n'y parvint pas. Elle essaya alors de se recroqueviller mais il réussit à la maintenir normalement contre lui.

Ce fut quand Harry descendit doucement ses mains vers ses fesses qu'elle changea complètement d'attitude.

Elle commença à répondre furieusement au baiser ainsi qu'à glisser ses mains dans la crinière noire du jeune homme.

Sachant qu'il avait gagné, Harry eut du mal à se contrôler une fois qu'elle ai répondu à son baiser. Il la souleva et la plaqua plus violemment qu'il ne le voulait contre le mur de la douche. Pour se faire pardonner s'il lui avait fait mal, il l'embrassa furieusement une nouvelle fois dans le co,u ce à quoi elle répondit par un long gémissement.

Elle entoura ses jambes au dessus de ses hanches et l'embrassa à son tour passionnément.

-Attends, attends Harry, souffla Hermione en essayant de se dégager de sa bouche.

-Mmm, quoi ? Grogna Harry, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou.

-La porte… Ferme la porte à clé… Gémit Hermione. S'il te plait.

Peu enclin à stopper ses caresses, Harry se força tout de même à sortir d'une main la baguette de la poche arrière de son jean.

-_Collaporta_, murmura-t-il rapidement en la pointant sur la porte du vestiaire avant de se replonger dans son exploration. Hermione, tu me rends dingue…

- Tais-toi, répliqua la brunette en enlevant son haut trempé.

Devant cette toute nouvelle assurance, Harry sentit la confiance le regagner. Il pressa sa main contre un des seins d'Hermione et le malaxa fortement. Celle-ci gémit et resserra son étreinte. A son tour, elle glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt d' Harry et se pressa contre son corps. Par ce contact, le jeune homme poussa un léger grognement de plaisir.

- Harry… Harry, haleta Hermione. S'il te plait… Je… J'ai besoin de… Dépêche toi…

Entendre Hermione supplier rendit Harry encore plus fou de désir qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Harry… J'en peux plus…

- A tes ordres…

* * *

><p>-Alors, heureuse ?<p>

-De quoi ?

Harry se mit à ricaner doucement. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à la table de Griffondor pour le repas du midi.

-Heureuse de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Hermione, qui jusque là avait une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage, écarquilla les yeux et lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

-T'es dingue ou quoi ? Souffla-t-elle abruptement en s'avançant vers lui. Dis pas ça ici, on n'est pas tout seul.

-C'est bon, Hermione, je plaisante, calmos. Et puis…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Comme ils n'étaient pas arrivés à midi pile pour manger, la table de Griffondor s'était déjà progressivement vidée. Les élèves les plus proches d'eux n'étaient que des secondes années et n'étaient pas suffisamment près pour entendre leur discussion.

-Il n'y a personne autour de nous, reprit-il avec un sourire. On était trop occupés pour venir manger à l'heure…

-Arrête ! S'exclama Hermione.

Harry se mit à rire bruyamment. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la taquiner sur ce qui s'était passé. Il était à présent sûr qu'Hermione, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, était aussi ravie que lui du départ précipité de Ron. Leur entretien dans les vestiaires lui avait prouvé que la jeune fille voulait, tout autant que lui, prendre du bon temps en sa compagnie… Les quelques jours sans Ron allaient être un véritable paradis.

-Plus sérieusement Harry, reprit Hermione en le tirant de sa rêverie. Il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise une nouvelle fois.

-D'accord, marmonna Harry. J'arrête de te taquiner la dessus.

-Non… Je veux dire… Ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure… Il ne faut plus que ça se reproduise.

Harry releva la tête stupéfait et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ca ne nous mènera nul part, si ce n'est au devant de gros problèmes… Je ne veux pas de problèmes Harry.

Harry continua de la fixer, le regard impénétrable, sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

-Ca fait déjà deux fois qu'on franchit la limite, poursuivit Hermione pour se justifier. Ron finira par l'apprendre, il faut qu'on arrête de jouer avec le feu.

Sans raison apparente, Harry se mit à sourire malicieusement, ce qui décontenança Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda-t-elle interloquée.

-Tu adores ça.

-De quoi ?

-Jouer avec le feu…

-Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Hermione, la coupa Harry. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas envie de recommencer avec moi. Pas après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Tu en avais envie autant que moi !

-Je…

-Après la façon dont tu m'as sauté dessus tout à l'heure, ne viens pas me dire que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi !

Cette fois-ci, Hermione rougit mais son visage exprima rapidement de la colère.

-Je n'éprouve rien pour toi ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Sexuellement, je veux dire, rectifia Harry.

-Sexuellement non plus ! Rétorqua-t-elle trop rapidement pour que ça ait l'air vrai.

Harry ricana.

-Je vais te croire…

-C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus !

-Comme si tu ne l'avais pas prévu en rentrant dans les vestiaires !

-Tu m'énerves Harry ! Ne me fais pas porter le chapeau ! Le responsable de toute cette histoire, ca reste toi !

-Le responsable, oui. Mais la situation n'est plus la même et tu es fautive autant que moi maintenant !

Tout alla très vite. Le visage d'Hermione devint rouge vif et elle leva brusquement la main, prête à frapper violemment le visage d'Harry. Mais celui-ci, plus rapide, leva également le bras et stoppa celui d'Hermione en pleine lancée.

-Maintenant, tu te calmes ! S'énerva-t-il devant une Hermione à présent désemparée. On est tous les deux responsables ! Pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre qu'on est attiré l'un par l'autre ?

-Chuuuut, le supplia Hermione. Moins fort !

-Il n'y a personne, Hermione ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais m'amuser à crier sur tous les toits que j'ai sauté la copine de mon meilleur ami ? Je n'en suis pas plus fier que toi !

-Alors pourquoi tu veux continuer ? Murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Devant sa mine troublée, Harry lui lâcha doucement le bras et la regarda avec insistance.

-Parce que… Ca me plait…

-Ca te plait de tromper Ron ? Répondit Hermione doucement en fuyant son regard.

-Non. Mais ca me plait de coucher avec toi.

Hermione resta silencieuse en fuyant le regard d'Harry. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec la serviette de table et la façon dont elle se tenait montrait à quel point elle semblait mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tout est tellement confus dans ma tête… Je me sens tellement mal vis à vis de Ron et pourtant…

-Pourtant ?

-Pourtant… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que… Je… Enfin…

-Dis-le Hermione, l'encouragea Harry qui se doutait de la où elle voulait en venir.

-C'est tellement plus excitant avec toi… Avoua-t-elle en rougissant fortement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette révélation.

-Je ne sais pas, ce doit être parce que c'est interdit justement, poursuivit la jeune fille. Mais… Ron… Enfin… Je l'aime.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le quitter pour moi…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement de moi Harry ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques instants.

-J'en sais rien, souffla-t-il. Je te l'ai dit, ça me plait… C'est quand je te vois, je… J'ai envie de te posséder… C'est étrange comme sensation car ca ne va pas plus loin. Je te désire, c'est tout. C'est juste… sexuel.

Hermione acquiesça.

-Le fait qu'il y ait Ron ne change pas grand chose à mon envie, continua Harry. Il devient seulement un obstacle…

-Et si on refoulait tous les deux ces envies ?

-Hermione, grogna Harry. Si ça marchait, on n'aurait pas couché ensemble déjà deux fois.

-Ca nous passerait peut-être…

Harry ricana sournoisement.

-Tu sais très bien que plus on essaye de refouler ses envies et plus elles grandissent.

-Harry… Mets toi à ma place… Ta situation est quand même plus simple.

-Pas spécialement, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ron reste mon meilleur ami. Me taper sa petite copine n'est pas non plus ce dont je reste le plus fier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On a tous les deux envie de continuer mais on sait très bien que c'est mal vis-à-vis de Ron !

-C'est à toi de voir Hermione… Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais. Est-ce que toi tu es capable de donner ton amour à un garçon et de passer tes nuits avec un autre ?

-En temps normal je t'aurais répondu non…

-Et là ?

-Et là il s'agit de toi et de Ron… On est amis depuis 7 ans maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui se passera si Ron apprends ce qu'on a fait ?

-A nous d'être discret et de faire en sorte qu'il ne voit rien.

-Oh non Harry ! C'est horrible… Je ne peux pas monter un plan comme ça à Ron. Ca va peut-être te paraître ridicule mais Ron c'est… c'est l'homme de ma vie, celui avec qui j'ai toujours rêve d'être. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec lui !

-Mais qui te parle de tout gâcher avec Ron ? S'énerva Harry qui commençait à perdre patience. S'il n'en sait rien, où est le problème ?

-Mais je le trahis ! Et juste pour une histoire de cul ! Un truc qui n'en vaut même pas la peine !

-Je n'en vaut pas la peine ? Se vexa Harry.

-Non ! Je ne t'aime pas ! C'est toi qui l'as dit, entre nous, c'est juste sexuel, il n'y a rien de plus ! Alors oui, j'ai bien prit mon pied avec toi mais je le prends aussi avec Ron et lui je l'aime, alors il gagne !

Hermione semblait à présent furieuse. Dès qu'elle eut finie de prononcer ses mots, elle se leva et enjamba le banc, prête à quitter la Grande Salle à grands pas.

-Hermione ! Cria Harry en lui rattrapant le bras.

Il la tira tellement fort pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir qu'elle lâcha un cri sous la douleur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner la tête aux deuxièmes années assis à quelques rangs d'eux.

-Qu'on se comprenne bien, ragea-t-il entre ses dents sans lui lâcher le bras. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de choisir entre nous deux, et jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quelque chose avec moi. Si on a déjà couché ensemble, c'est qu'on l'a voulu tous les deux. Alors tes histoires de trahisons, elles sont bien mignonnes, mais elles arrivent un peu tard. Il fallait y penser avant.

Il continua de la regarder droit dans les yeux afin d'essayer de sonder sa réaction. Mais cela lui était très compliqué. Hermione, d'apparence si calme, avait l'air fou et complètement ailleurs. Comme choquée par l'attitude d'Harry, elle semblait ne plus savoir quelle attitude adopter. Ses cheveux étaient plus entremêlés que jamais et certaines mèches lui tombaient devant le visage qu'elle avait baissé, surement par honte. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face et fuyait son regard.

-Hermione, reprit Harry sur un ton plus doux, conscient qu'il avait effrayé la jeune fille. Ecoute… Je suis désolé. Je sais pas quoi te dire pour te rassurer. On est tous les deux dans la merde, on est tous les deux des salopards sur ce coup, je te l'accorde…

-Merci de le reconnaître, souffla-t-elle doucement. J'avais l'impression que ça te passait au dessus.

-Bien sur que non… J'ai autant l'impression que toi d'être une crevure vis à vis de Ron. Franchement, ça tombe plutôt mal que la seule nana qui me plaise soit celle de mon meilleur ami… Mais j'y peux rien, je me contrôle pas.

Il lui lâcha finalement le bras. Elle ne partie pas mais ne releva pas la tête vers lui pour autant.

-Hermione, poursuivit Harry. On ne peut pas retourner en arrière, c'est trop tard. On arrivera pas à faire comme si de rien était, on arrivera jamais à se parler, à être amis comme avant. On a franchi une limite tous les deux. Soit on choisi d'assumer et de se faire plaisir en faisant attention, soit on refoule tous les deux nos envies mais je te préviens, ça risque de nous couter cher.

Hermione redressa légèrement la tête, avec un regard interrogateur.

-Nous couter cher ? Comment ça ?

Harry soupira.

-On n'arrivera pas à refouler nos envies en restant proches… Il faut qu'on rompe tous liens, qu'on stoppe toutes relations.

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux et sa bouche se mit à trembler.

-Tu… Tu crois ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Je veux dire, ça fait quand même 7 ans que tu es mon meilleur ami, ça peut pas quand même pas s'arrêter comme ça…

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, déglutit Harry.

-Mais je ne veux pas te sortir de ma vie ! Je ne veux pas et surtout je ne peux pas !

Elle avait dit cela tellement abruptement et tellement sincèrement que Harry sentit une chaleur parcourir son corps. Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de tirer un trait sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Hermione ces dernières années.

-Non Harry ! Supplia Hermione. Il doit forcément y avoir un autre moyen ! S'il te plait… Ne me demande pas de faire ce choix… Je n'y arriverais pas, c'est trop dur…

-Ecoute… Répondit-il le cœur serré en reculant.

Face à cet éloignement, Hermione eut les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Non… Harry… Il y a forcément une autre solution…

-Non, il n'y en a pas ! S'énerva le jeune homme. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux Hermione, mais passer le reste de ma vie auprès de toi sans pouvoir te toucher après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je suis désolé mais ça m'est pas possible ! Je préfère encore m'éloigner de toi, de vous, plutôt que d'envier Ron toute ma vie et de sans cesse me rappeler comment c'était génial toi et moi au pieu !

-Mais tu vas bien finir par te trouver une autre fille !

-Peut-être, j'en sais rien et je t'assure que j'envie le jour où je serai libéré de toi ! Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est toi que je veux Hermione. Pas une autre.

-Mais puisque ce n'est que sexuel…Implora Hermione. Puisque que ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe entre nous… Tu peux bien trouver… Comment dire… Une fille de substitution ?

-Je t'ai dit que c'était toi que je voulais ! C'est toi ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre, tu le fais exprès ?

Harry était à présent réellement contrarié. La façon dont Hermione refusait de comprendre le mettait hors de lui.

-Harry, calme toi ! Tenta la jeune fille en amorçant un mouvement vers lui.

Une seconde fois, Harry la repoussa, brutalement cette fois. Surprise par sa violence, Hermione n'eut pas le reflexe de se rattraper et tomba rudement contre une table derrière elle, où étaient disposés les quelques plats du diner qu'il restait.

Devant ce bruit, plusieurs élèves encore à table se retournèrent. Plusieurs d'entre eux semblèrent étonnés de cette dispute entre le célèbre Harry Potter et sa meilleure amie, que l'on voyait trainer ensemble depuis un bon nombre d'années déjà.

Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que beaucoup de regards étaient posés sur eux. Il redressa brusquement Hermione et lui dit à l'oreille :

-J'ai pas plus envie que toi de te rayer de ma vie. Mais j'ai encore moins envie de te voir roucouler avec Ron. Et qu'on se comprenne bien, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le quitter pour moi. Maintenant, c'est toi qui choisi. Je ferais ce que tu voudras.

Il la lâcha, lui jeta un dernier regard et quitta la Grande Salle.

Désarçonnée par tant d'assurance, Hermione mit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Encore appuyée contre la table sur laquelle Harry l'avait poussée, elle eut du mal à retrouver un bon équilibre en se redressant. Consciente que plusieurs visages étaient tournés vers elle, elle retourna honteusement à sa place et sortit un gros volume sur les sortilèges pour se cacher derrière en feintant une lecture passionnante.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Même si j'écris avant tout pour moi-même et pour mon propre plaisir, c'est toujours génial de le partager et de recevoir l'avis des autres (qu'il soit bon ou mauvais d'ailleurs). De plus, si je vois que l'histoire plait, cela m'encourage à poster la suite plus rapidement )<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Tous d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence et donc pour mon retard à poster la suite de ma fic. J'ai pas mal bougé ces derniers temps et j'ai surtout beaucoup travaillé (enfin, travailler, le mot est grand, disons surtout "faire un job de merde pour gagner pleins de petits sous" ^^).

Ceci étant dit, merci d'avoir patienté !

Merci également pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche que des gens apprécient lire mes histoire farfelues :)

Merci donc à Fan (original comme pseudo ^^), Ronald92, Dante, Xenagab, Roselia001, Leeloo, Like Lemon, MaaRiine, Lou, Mel, Crayoline et Livia ! Vos encouragements me font très plaisir !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 4<p>

Elle ne le revit pas de la journée, elle ne savait pas où il était passé et personne ne fut en mesure de lui dire si on l'avait vu quelque part ou pas. Vers 20h, alors qu'elle revenait de manger en compagnie de Neville, elle sentie la déception l'envahir quand elle vit qu'il ne l'attendait pas dans la salle commune pour discuter. Alors que Neville lui proposa un jeu de cartes, elle refusa gentiment en feignant qu'elle était très fatiguée et préféra monter se coucher.

Sur son lit, elle trouva le minuscule hibou de Ron qui hululait joyeusement et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Une petite enveloppe trainait aux pieds du volatile. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une petite chose en tomba. En la ramassant, Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une des petites fleurs qui poussaient tout autour de la maison des Weasley, signe que Ron était bien arrivé à destination. Au dos de l'enveloppe, Ron avait simplement écrit quelques mots.

_J'aurai aimé te dire au revoir ce matin._

_Je reviens dans 3 jours._

Touchée par cette petite attention si peu commune à Ron, elle rangea l'enveloppe et la fleur précieusement dans sa table de nuit.

A ce moment là, elle entendit du bruit et se retourna. Ce n'était que Parvati qui était venue chercher un pull dans ses affaires.

-Ca va Hermione ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà dans la chambre à cette heure là ?

-Oh rien… Je suis simplement fatiguée.

-Tu ne veux pas venir en bas avec nous ?

-Non, c'est gentil merci, répondit Hermione.

-Tu sais, souria Parvati. Ce n'est pas parce que Ron n'est pas là que tu dois déprimer toute seule dans ton lit !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne déprime pas, ria-t-elle. Dis-moi, Harry n'est pas en bas, par hasard ?

-Non, je ne crois pas… Répondit la belle brune en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je l'ai vu avec Dean tout à l'heure.

-Ah… Bon, ben si jamais tu le croises, tu pourras lui dire que… Que…

Mais sa phrase resta en suspens. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose de logique à transmettre à Harry.

-Que… ? Tenta de continuer Parvati.

-Non, bah rien en fait.

Parvati haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune.

Hermione soupira de solitude. Elle ne savait pas ce dont elle avait envie. Elle rêvait que Ron la prenne dans ses bras rassurants et protecteurs mais il n'était pas là. Et depuis sa conversation avec Harry, elle avait une sorte de boule au ventre qui ne voulait pas la quitter. Tellement stressée par ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'avait même pas essayé de réfléchir à la situation.

Elle le désirait, ça c'est certain et elle ne s'en cachait plus. Elle voulait pouvoir réaliser avec lui tout ce dont elle avait envie sans que cela pose problème. Mais le problème était là, bien présent. Ron. Ron qu'elle aimait profondément, avec qui elle voulait faire sa vie, l'homme avec qui elle se voyait volontiers dans une belle robe blanche devant l'autel, la personne qu'elle admirait le plus et à qui elle ne voulait absolument pas faire de peine.

Dès qu'elle songeait à Ron, tout devenait clair dans la tête d'Hermione. Il était hors de question de lui faire subir ça, de le trahir, car elle l'aimait, de tout son cœur et à n'importe quel prix. Même si elle devait perdre un ami pour lui.

C'est là que les choses se compliquaient. Autant il lui paraissait évident qu'elle aimait Ron plus que tout, autant le fait d'imaginer de continuer sa vie sans Harry à ses côtés lui paraissait insurmontable. Du fait que ce soit son ami depuis longtemps et qu'ils aient vécu trop de choses ensemble pour les oublier.

Ainsi, après avoir songé à Ron, Hermione laissait ses pensées courir vers Harry et tout n'était plus aussi clair que lors des minutes précédentes. Harry son ami, Harry le survivant, Harry le courageux… Et surtout Harry son amant. Harry l'homme avec qui elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien lors d'une relation sexuelle.

Tout était confus… Il fallait choisir mais elle ne voulait renoncer ni à son amitié avec Harry, ni à ce qu'elle désirait pour lui.

Hermione laissa ses pensées errer dans un monde plus simple où elle n'aurait pas à se poser toutes ses questions. Le genre de monde où elle pourrait assumer ce dont elle a envie sans porter préjudice à quelqu'un, que ce soit à elle, Ron ou à Harry. Un univers dans lequel Ron son petit ami ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle passe du bon temps avec Harry, un système où un triangle amoureux serait envisageable.

Elle se trouvait ignoble et égoïste d'en arriver à ce genre de caprice mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était l'idée la plus simple qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'instant. La folie d'imaginer un triangle amoureux dans lequel elle aurait la place de premier choix et dans lequel elle pourrait ainsi apprécier tout ce qu'elle aimait.

-HERMIONE !

L'appel de Parvati la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle se releva et passa la tête dans l'embrasure du dortoir afin d'apercevoir son amie en bas de l'escalier.

-Harry est là. Viens s'il te plait.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Hésita Parvati. Il… Enfin… Il est chiant là.

Intriguée, Hermione fronça les sourcils, enfila ses chaussures et descendit.

Elle trouva Parvati, Lavande et Neville l'air désespéré, devant un Dean complètement saoul qui avait peine à tenir debout.

-Mais… Que… ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Ils viennent d'arriver, soupira Lavande. Je crois qu'ils ont été à Pré-au-Lard et qu'ils n'ont pas bu que de la bière au beurre.

A ce moment là, Dean tomba à la renverse en hurlant de rire, comme si le fait de voir le feu crépiter dans la cheminée relevait de l'hilarité la plus absolue.

-Ils sont pathétiques, marmonnèrent les trois amis en chœur.

-Mais Harry, il est où ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je sais pas, déclara Neville. Il a titubé jusqu'à son dortoir.

A ce moment là, on entendit un grand bruit fracassant, qui indiqua aux Griffondors que le jeune homme en question était revenu.

-Oh mais c'est ma Hermione ! Déclara Harry en arrivant en chancelant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ma Hermione ! Hermione, Hermignonne, approche, que je te fasse un câlin !

-Heu… dit Hermione déconcertée tandis qu'Harry entoura ses bras autour d'elle et la comprima contre lui.

-Vous savez que c'est ma Hermione ? Continua le brun, complètement ivre à l'intention de tous. Elle est à moi autant que à Ron ! Hein, Hermione ? Dis leur que t'es à moi aussi !

-Heu oui oui, si tu veux, déclara Hermione qui voulait surtout qu'Harry la lâche car il l'étouffait à la comprimer contre lui.

-Harry, lâche la, je crois que tu l'empêche de respirer, commenta Dean en éclatant une nouvelle fois de rire.

-Non, parce qu'après, elle va s'en aller loin de moi parce qu'elle ne voudra plus être mon amie, déclara Harry d'un air très sérieux, mais qui ne collait pas du tout avec son état d'ébriété.

-Quoi ? Gémit Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de son étreinte.

-Bah oui, je sais déjà qui tu va choisir, je suis pas con hein… Tu as déjà choisi de toute façon… C'est Ron que tu préfères.

Prenant tout à coup peur qu'Harry révèle aux autres de choses compromettantes, elle trouva la force de repousser Harry et se dégagea enfin de ses bras.

-Arrete, tu fais chier tout le monde là…

-Jaloux Harry ? Lança Parvati malicieusement, sous le regard désemparé d'Hermione.

-Moi Jaloux ? Répondit-il entre deux hoquets. J'suis pas jaloux. Je le sais, tout le monde le sait qu'elle préfère Ron. Et je m'en fiche.

-Bon, Harry, arrête maintenant ! Le coupa Hermione.

Mais Harry poursuivit de plus belle.

-C'est lui qu'elle a choisit, qu'est-ce que je peux dire à ça moi ? De toutes façons, elle va me dégager de sa vie ! Et je vais vous apprendre un truc, Hermione, c'est belle petite salope en fait.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la gifle monumentale que lui administra Hermione, plus furieuse que jamais, devant l'air éberlué de Parvati, Lavande et Neville. Dean, quand à lui fut choqué quelques secondes puis s'esclaffa de nouveau.

Hermione avait sortie sa baguette et la pointait désormais vers Harry qui avait du reculer de force, tout en se massant la joue.

-Hermione, gémit-il comme un bébé. Herm, je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Bloclang ! Rugit-elle et Harry se retrouva comme paralysé du visage.

Il l'a regarda avec pitié mais trop furieuse pour y prêter attention, elle lui tourna le dos, les larmes aux yeux. Tandis que Dean continuait d'exaspérer tout le monde à crier le nom de Ginny et à rire comme un déjanté, Neville sortit à son tour sa baguette et le pétrifia.

-Désolé, dit-il. Mais ca me démangeait.

-T'inquiète pas, souria Lavande. J'allais faire la même chose deux secondes plus tard. Bon allez tous les deux, dégagez de là, allez donc vous coucher, ca nous fera des vacances.

Harry chercha Hermione du regard mais celle-ci l'évita. Il acquiesa alors légèrement la tête, signe qu'il avait comprit l'ordre de Lavande.

-Finite Incantatem, murmura Parvati et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent libérés de leur sortilège respectif.

L'air penaud et sentant qu'ils avaient dépassés les bornes, ils titubèrent légèrement et prirent la direction de leur chambre silencieusement.

Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, Hermione soupira longuement et s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche.

-Hermione, la rassura Neville. T'en fait pas, tu le connais, il est impulsif… Il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit…

- Mouais…

- En tout cas, reprit Parvati en s'asseyant distraitement sur un fauteuil moelleux, il n'a pas l'air de prendre très bien le fait que tu sortes avec Ron.

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de cacher le sentiment de panique qui l'envahi. Il ne fallait pas que les autres aient le moindre soupçon à propos d'elle et Harry ! A toute vitesse, elle réfléchit à quelle excuse potable elle pouvait sortir à ses amis pour expliquer le comportement du brun.

- Nan, il le prend très bien… C'est juste que… Que… En ce moment, il déprime un peu… Il n'a pas de copine et… Du coup, il râle sur Ron et moi…

Pitoyable, cette excuse, pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Personne n'allait gober un truc pareil.

- Ah, il déprime parce qu'il n'a pas de copine ? Renchérit Lavande, l'air intéressé.

- Heu… Il déprime, c'est un bien grand mot hein… Répondit Hermione peu sure d'elle, ayant l'impression de s'enfoncer.

- D'un autre coté, dit tranquillement Neville, ça doit pas être hyper facile pour lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben… ca doit pas être facile pour lui cette situation… Avant vous étiez inséparables tous les trois et maintenant… C'est plus 2 +1 tu vois ?

- Mais… On est toujours inséparables tous les trois… On ne l'a jamais laissé de coté avec Ron…

- Je sais bien Hermione, sourit Neville gentiment. Ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est juste que même si vous trainez toujours ensemble tous les trois, ce n'est quand même plus exactement la même chose. En tout cas, ça doit être différent pour Harry.

- Il ne s'est jamais plaint pourtant, répondit doucement Hermione qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Bien sur que non qu'il ne s'est jamais plaint… Qui serait-il pour se plaindre ? Ses deux meilleurs amis sortent ensemble, il ne va pas venir tout gâcher entre vous…

- Tu…Tu crois qu'il le vit mal ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Neville. J'ai juste dit que ça ne devait pas être évident pour lui cette situation. Avant vous étiez des amis, sur un pied d'égalité. Maintenant il y a toi et Ron, et Harry qui vous suit.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête d'un air coupable et évita le regard des autres.

- Hé Hermione, reprit Neville. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas dit ça pour que tu te sente mal… J'essayais juste de me mettre à sa place. Je ne suis pas en train de lui chercher des excuses pour son comportement de ce soir.

- C'est dingue ce qu'il t'a dit quand même, approuva Lavande. Il t'avait déjà insulté comme ça ?

- Non… Enfin ça lui est déjà arrivé de me renvoyer balader mais pas comme ça…

Lorsqu'elle remonta dans son dortoir un petit moment plus tard, Hermione ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Les événements de la soirée l'avaient un peu chamboulée. La façon dont Harry avait agit avec elle et ce que lui avait dit Neville l'a bouleversait. Harry souffrait-il en silence du fait que Ron et elle sortaient ensemble ?

Tandis que Lavande et Parvati continuait à discuter gaiement avant de s'endormir, Hermione restait silencieuse. Elle trouvait un peu absurde l'idée qu'Harry vive mal sa relation avec Ron. Il avait été toujours enthousiaste en leur présence, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que l'amitié qui les liait tous les trois avaient véritablement changée au cours de ces quatre derniers mois. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Neville avait raison. Peut-être que si pour elle ça n'avait rien changé, il n'en était peut-être pas de même pour Harry.

A ce moment là, les trois jeunes filles entendirent taper à la fenêtre. C'était un petit vif d'or enchanté qui voletait joyeusement au carreau. Parvati se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa le petit objet.

- Il y a un papier à l'intérieur Hermione. Il y a ton nom dessus.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna la brune en se levant à son tour.

En se rapprochant, elle reconnut le petit vif d'or comme celui qu'Harry et Ron avaient acheté une fois sur le chemin de Traverse. Il était facilement reconnaissable puisque les deux garçons avaient gravé leurs initiales dessus.

Parvati lui tendit le vif d'or et le papier qu'il contenait puis retourna dans son lit. Hermione ouvrit alors délicatement le petit papier et lu la seule phrase qu'il contenait : « _Pardon pour ce soir._ »

- Alors ? Demanda Lavande, intriguée.

- C'est Harry qui s'excuse, soupira Hermione.

- Tant mieux alors, commentèrent les deux jeunes filles avant de retourner à leurs discussions.

Hermione retourna à son lit, prit une plume dans un de ses tiroirs et réfléchit. Après quelques instants, elle gratta sur le papier.

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

Elle remit doucement le papier dans le vif d'or et ré enchanta celui-ci pour qu'il vole jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. La réponse d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre :

_J'ai peur de te perdre_

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un deuxième message arriva, cette fois à bord du petit scrutoscope d'Harry.

_Rejoins moi en bas_

Hermione sourit. Elle rangea les bouts de papiers dans son tiroir et enfila un pull avant de sortir du dortoir le cœur un peu plus léger. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle ne vit personne. La salle était déserte, il était tard, tous les élèves étaient déjà partis se coucher. Elle se posta alors devant la cheminée et attendit Harry en regardant le feu de la cheminée crépiter.

Quelques instants plus tard et toujours pas de Harry en vue, Hermione commença à se demander si elle avait bien lu le mot. Déçue, elle amorça un mouvement pour repartir dans son dortoir mais à ce moment là, elle se sentie attrapée et recouvrir d'un immense drap. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise tandis qu'on l'enlaçait puis comprit que c'était Harry qui était venu sous sa cape d'invisibilité et que celle-ci les recouvrait maintenant tous les deux.

Elle se retourna et enlaça Harry à son tour.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, chuchota le brun, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux. Je suis désolé pour tout… Pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, pour ce soir…

-Harry, tu m'as traité de salope devant tout le monde…

-Je sais… Je suis désolé.

Hermione avait envie de crier, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle lui reprochait, de le sermonner parce qu'il avait failli vendre leur secret, mais sa colère se dissipait au fur et à mesure qu'Harry la serrait contre lui et que ses mains caressaient tout son corps.

-Tu… Tu as failli nous trahir avec tes bêtises, souffla-t-elle doucement tandis que le jeune homme commençait à l'embrasser fiévreusement dans le coup.

-Je ne recommencerais pas, chuchota Harry à son oreille. C'est promit…

En tant normal, Hermione n'aurait jamais accepté des excuses aussi pitoyables. Harry jouait avec elle, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester contre lui et d'apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait.

- Passe la nuit avec moi… Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer si jamais ils passaient la nuit ensemble. Et elle en avait très envie. Ron était complètement sortit de son esprit, seul Harry occupait à présent toutes ses pensées.

Pour seule réponse, elle se blottie contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Surpris mais ravi par cette attitude, Harry répondit à son baiser.

- Viens, allons ailleurs, souffla Hermione.

- On est pourtant bien ici, sourit-t-il.

- Ici ? Dans la salle commune ?

Harry acquiesça. La cape d'invisibilité les recouvrait entièrement et il est vrai que la salle commune avait quelque chose de très chaleureux qui ne donnait pas forcément envie d'aller voir ailleurs… 

* * *

><p>-Harry, tu as meilleur mine que Dean, commenta Lavande.<p>

-Je crois surtout que j'ai beaucoup moins bu que lui, répondit sombrement le jeune homme en question.

Ils étaient tous les quatre, Harry, Neville, Lavande et Hermione assis à la table des Griffondor à prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Allez c'est pas grave, s'esclaffa Neville en lui tapant dans le dos. Ca nous est tous déjà arrivé un jour de boire un peu trop et de devenir un gros boulet pour les autres…

-Merci, c'est gentil, grogna Harry.

-C'est vrai que tu en sais quelque chose Neville, ria Lavande. J'ai souvenir d'une fois où tu étais rentré sans tes vêtements et que…

-Ca va, ca va… Coupa Neville. On connaît tous l'histoire, pas la peine de me remémorer ça encore une fois…

Les quatre amis rièrent de bon cœur.

-Du coup, vous êtes réconciliés tous les deux ? Demanda poliment Lavande à Harry et Hermione, la bouche pleine de croissant.

-On n'était pas vraiment fâchés… Soupira Harry.

Neville toussa bruyamment en laissant échapper un son bizarre que Harry interpréta comme « tu l'as quand même insulté devant nous ».

-Disons qu'on a réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente, dit Hermione, un sourire en coin en regardant Harry avec des yeux pétillants.

Harry ricana discrètement en marmonnant un « c'est clair » qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entendre.

-Vous avez passé la nuit dehors ? Demanda alors Neville, suspicieux.

-Heu… Oui, répondit Harry. C'est ça. On a été se balader autour du lac.

-Oui, renchérit Hermione. On a discuté toute la nuit.

Ils se regardèrent malicieusement, chacun sachant très bien ce que voulait réellement dire le mot « discuter ».

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa agréablement. En revenant dans la salle commune, Hermione s'installa sur une des tables et commença à travailler. Harry était quant à lui partit faire un tour dehors avec Parvati et Dean, pour faire sentir l'air frais à ce dernier, qui avait une terrible gueule de bois. En revenant, il trouva son amie enfouie sous une tonne de livre, l'air complètement fou.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? On est en vacances, Va-can-ces !

-On a quand même des devoirs à faire…

-Oui, pour dans deux mois, ricana le brun en s'asseyant à la table.

Hermione l'ignora et se replongea dans ses ouvrages. Harry sortit alors son petit vif d'or et commença à jouer distraitement avec. Au bout de quelques instants, agacé de voir qu'elle ne lui prêtait toujours aucune attention, il décida de l'embêter un peu.

Lentement, il approcha son pied de la jambe de la jeune fille et commença à lui caresser doucement.

Hermione se crispa légèrement quand elle le sentie l'effleurer puis elle se redétendit.

-Harry, arrête ça, dit-elle sans même lever les yeux.

Mais Harry continua de plus belle sans la lâcher du regard. Ca l'amusait beaucoup de la voir se contenir et qu'elle n'ose pas lever la voix contre lui de peur qu'on les remarque. Par contre, son sourire disparu rapidement quand il sentit le violent coup de pied qu'elle lui administra sous la table.

-Hé ! Ca va pas ! S'étrangla-t-il dans la douleur.

Cette fois, ce fut la jeune fille qui ricana sournoisement avant de se replonger tranquillement dans ses livres.

Encore plus agacé qu'elle l'ignore complètement, Harry referma d'un coup sec l'épais volume qu'elle était un train de lire, ce qui fit voler un paquet de poussière dans son visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? S'énerva-t-elle entre deux toussotements.

-On a pas fini notre conversation d'hier.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

-Je n'ai rien à y ajouter pourtant, lança-t-elle froidement.

-Et tu as décidé quoi ?

-Rien du tout et je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir maintenant.

-En fait, marmonna Harry, ça t'amuses bien tout ça. Tu t'offusques qu'on trompe Ron tous les deux, mais tu étais quand même bien contente que je te saute hier soir !

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux et rougit fortement, de colère comme de honte.

-C'est toi qui joue en permanence avec moi ! Répliqua-t-elle vertement. Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas où j'en suis, que je n'arrive pas à prendre de décision et toi tu joues avec ça ! Tu me sors la carte de l'amitié, qu'il faut que je choisisse entre toi et Ron et puis tu reviens à la charge avec de belles excuses ! Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui abuse de la situation ?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es faible… Siffla Harry.

Ils se lancèrent respectivement un regard noir pendant un long moment. Finalement, Harry se détendit et recommença à jouer avec son vif d'or.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as dit tout ça juste pour que j'arrête de travailler ? S'offusqua Hermione.

-Oui oui, c'est bien ça, répondit Harry distraitement en souriant.

-Tu trouves ça drôle de me mettre en rogne comme ça ?

-J'aime bien, ça me détends, continua-t-il pour la faire enrager.

Il éclata de rire en voyant le regard furieux de son amie, prête à lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, dit alors Hermione, vexée. Ca me plait pas cette situation. Je me sens suffisamment mal vis à vis de Ron et toi tu en rajoutes une couche et tu me fait culpabiliser.

-Hermione, soupira Harry. On en a déjà parlé. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on se dispute un peu trop ces derniers temps ? Arrêtons de nous prendre la tête et faisons ce qui nous plait vraiment.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça… Mais toi un peu à la place de Ron.

-Arrête, Hermione. Qu'on ai couché ensemble une fois ou vingt fois, le résultat est le même, on l'a trahi et s'il l'apprend, il nous en voudra à mort… Autant profiter du temps qu'il reste avant qu'il ne revienne.

-Mais c'est irrespectueux pour lui, on n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça dans le dos.

-De toutes façons, c'est trop tard pour les remords, répéta Harry. Et puis je persiste à penser que ce qu'il ne sait pas ne pourra pas lui faire de tord.

-Mouais…

-Hermione, regarde cette table derrière toi.

La jeune fille se retourna et regarda la table autour de laquelle étaient assis quelques troisièmes années. Harry se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Rappelle toi ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière sur cette table… Tu ne crois pas qu'à ce moment là, si tu as prit ton pied, c'est parce que tu étais détendue et que tu ne réfléchissais pas à la réaction de Ron ?

-J'ai prit mon pied parce que dans ces moments là, tu arrives facilement à me faire oublier Ron justement…

-C'est bien ce que je dis, ça revient au même. Arrête de te prendre la tête et fais ce dont tu as réellement envie.

-Mais…

-Ca te plait de coucher avec moi ou pas ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Hermione acquiesça doucement, sans le regarder, les yeux toujours rivés sur la table où, quelques heures plutôt, Harry l'avait fait gémir de plaisir.

- Alors on arrête de s'engueuler tous les deux, continua Harry d'une voix basse. Ca sert à rien de s'inquiéter tant que Ron n'est pas au courant. Et il n'y aucune raison qu'il le soit.

-Et quand il revient, on fait quoi ?

-On verra sur le moment… Il nous reste trois jours pour y penser…

* * *

><p>Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'admets que l'histoire est lente et qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogues mais c'est que j'estime que ces conversations entre Harry et Hermione sont indispensables pour la suite de l'histoire.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !


End file.
